Coming of Age
by Kazzers
Summary: A sequel to 'Hostage' Robin again finds himself alone. Batman has literally disappeared. He tries to maintain a balance between love, school and being a super hero. This story is packed with suspense, romance & a deadly love triangle.
1. Between nothing and Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Batman or DC. Any OC's I give freely to the Fanfic world.**

OK now that I have my disclaimer out of the way let me welcome you to my second Fan Fic Story.

This is rated M for Mature. Comic book violence/language/probably small amounts of lime & and just anything else that may cause it to be rated M.

This is based on the animated series of Batman and Robin. To make this brief, Robin finds himself on his own again and trying to deal with all the pressures of both the super hero life and college life. He struggles to find a balance. Follow him through his adventure.

**A few Side notes: #1. **Barbara Gordon in this Fic is not yet Batwoman. Please keep that in mind.

**#2. I just ask to refrain from flaming. I love good and bad reviews!**

A special thanks goes out to "The Gnostic" Thanks for all your help man. For a great Teen Titan Fic check this writer out.

* * *

Coming of Age

A full moon shined over Gotham yet the city still carried a darkness it could never shake. A dark figure swung from roof top to roof top, scanning the city below. All was normal this night. The figure stopped atop a roof looking downwards at the building parallel. It appeared to be flashlights dancing from one side of the room to the other. The dark figure thought this was worth investigating. A grappling hooked shot up at the top ledge of the Goth-Tech building. The dark figure quickly found a vent to slip into.

"Come on man, hurry the hell up, grab the fucking chip and lets get out of here! I don't like this one bit.

"All right All right! Damn just give me a few more minutes. You know what can happen if we damage this" Two frantic Goth-Tech employees were working their own version of overtime.

"Just think we're going to be rich! This chip holds the key to our financial freedom. Every tech corp in Gotham will want to get theirs greedy hands on this nifty little sucker. Come on man, ain't you done yet?"

The dark figure emerged from the shadows of the computer lab. "Looks like your done now"

"Oh Shit it's the bat!" is all the now scared employee could yelp out before Batman grabbed the front of his shirt and tossed the employee to his right against some high tech computer. The employee working on removing the chip from the main tower of the computer quickly stopped what he was doing and pulled his handgun out.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot" the quivering employee barely managed to scream that last command.

Batman smiled in his mind because he knew his bat suit would stop any type of bullet that was fired at him. "Just put the gun down and we can make this easy for both of us" Batman made a steady approach toward the employee with the gun, the other employee that was just moments ago tossed aside made is way on to Batman's back by jumping on it as if he was wanting a piggy back ride. Batman quickly reacted by taking both hands and grabbing the employee by the shoulders and tossing him over his head and directly into his coworker and then both of them stumbled back into the giant main tower. The chip was now partially dislodged and the impact of the employee's must have caused some of the circuits to short because the tower began to light up. Batman knew this could not be good. He snatched up the now unconscious employee's under his arms and made for the nearest exit. But it was too late, the main tower exploded and the electrical currents flowed throughout the room causing all other computers to short circuit and explode. It was a chain reaction. The entire room filled with an electrical blanket that covered the entire lab. Finally after many seconds of the blanket descending, all the energy in room was pulled inwards to the center causing a huge explosion at its climax. The lab was destroyed, Batman had to dive and take cover under the nearest desk.

**X X X X**

Dick's head popped up from his pillow. He looked at his alarmclock. "What the...!. I know I set that damn thing" Dick scrambled out of his bed, threw on some dirty clothes laying on the floor from three nights ago and ran for his motorcycle. In his frenzy to make it to the door he was stopped by Alfred in the hallway.

"Morning Master Dick, I see you neglected your alarm clock again."

"I swear Al I set that thing. I think its broke. Sorry for the small talk Al but I'm running super late for school, see ya later!"

"Oh and sir, did Master Wayne inform you of any 'good friends' he was possibly visiting after his shift as Batman last night?"

Dick was halfway down the hall and stopped in his tracks, he looked back at Alfred "He didn't say anything to me. But that's not unusual he never involves me when it comes to his lady friends. Why did he not come home last night?"

"I am afraid not sir, he never checked in and his transmitter is not sending any signal. I have all ready called his office and he has not been there since yesterday."

Panic seem to creep into Dick. "That's not like Bruce. I think something may be wrong Al"

"My thoughts exactly sir."

"Right well I really have to get to school big day today. I have a pop quiz in my trig class. Hopefully we are just being paranoid and he'll come waltzing in sometime today." Dick ran down the hall and out the door, hoping he covered his panic well enough.

"Oh I hope your right Master Dick, I hope your right." Alfred whispered to himself.

**X X X X**

Batman awoke feeling a bit disoriented, not remembering where he was. He propped himself up, placed a hand on his head and used the other hand to hold the top part of his body up. "Where am I? Why do I have this throbbing headache?" he shook his head trying to reorient himself. Once he cleared his head he took a good look around the room and it was all coming back to him. The two thieves, the explosion. Now with the sunlight shining through the window he was painfully obvious the damage that was inflicted on computer lab.

Voices came from across the lab. Batman picked himself up and made his way toward the voices. After getting halfway across the room he soon realized it was a Detective questioning the manager that arrived to find this disaster. Batman made his way up to the two men. Excuse me Detective, I think you should be checking the computers badge usage logs. This was an inside job." The Detective continued to ask questions to the manager as if Batman wasn't even there. "What is your name Detective? I am speaking to you!" Batman now growled. Still not even a flinch from the two men. Batman then grabbed the detective's shoulder in attempt to get his attention in a more direct way. Only his hand sailed right through the detectives shoulder. Batman gained his balance and was dumbfounded. "How can this be? Hello? Can anyone is this room hear me?" all the people in room just went about their business. Not taking any notice to the caped crusader. Realizing now that now one could see or hear him he decided he was longer any use here. He headed to the Batmobile. Frustration now was setting in. Batman attempted to open the door to the vehicle and was unsuccessful. Again his flailing arm sailed right through. He couldn't grab on to the steering wheel or even start the it. He then thought to himself that's its amazing he isn't just falling through the ground at this point.

**X X X X**

Later that afternoon Robin and Alfred were working hard in the batcave. "So far Al I was able to locate the last known position of Batman. We received his signal from the Goth-Tech corporation late last night. Also ----"

Alfred politely interrupted Robin. "Sir, may I suggest increasing the volume on the monitor behind you."

_This is Katie Kendall with channel 6 news reporting to you live from outside Gotham's second leading technology corporation. We have learned that late last night one of their computer labs exploded. The cause of the explosion is uncertain at this time. Gotham police informed channel 6 that they believe it to be an electrical malfunction, however they are still investigating. There are no reported causalities. No Goth-Tech or police officials would neither confirm or deny if this explosion was an accident. Reporting live from Goth-Tech I'm Katie Kendall._

_Thanks Katie. And later on the news, is cereal causing your children to become ill, we'll show you study you don't want to miss..._

"Well, Al that was my ALSO. I was about to let you know that the police report does state an explosion did occur last night at Goth-Tech but what the news did not report is that the police feel the explosion was no accident. Goth-tech was working a new experimental technology. Unfortunately the report did not go into the what this technology is.'

"But sir, what do you suppose happened to Master Bruce?"

Robin's tone became very dejected, a feeling of uncertainty was creeping into him. " I don't know Al, I don't know."

**X X X X**

Night had fallen over Gotham. Robin stood atop the Goth-Tech building. Questions clutters his mind. Mainly questions about himself. He had not questioned himself in many months. Not since Barbara was kidnapped by the Joker. That was also the last time Robin was flying solo. "I'm not ready for this Batman. I couldn't save Barbara by myself then, how in the hell do you expect me to find you now! How do I know you're even alive. I just feel really alone now." Those last two thoughts hit Robin hard.

Despite Robins inner struggle with his own abilities he knew he had achieve what he set out to do. Find out what happened to his mentor, to Batman. He began a slow decent into the shattered window in Goth-Tech. His feet touched the ground and he took a few steps forward then stopped. His head dropped into his hand with despair. The lab was completely destroyed, there was not one object in the room that was left intact. Robin began his search for any clues that would lead to what happened and why Batman is no where to be found.

"Just give me something. This is fucking reticules. Over thirty freekin minutes of searching this lab up and down and I can't find a god damn thing." Robin's frustration was clearly over taking him now. "No point in wasting another thirty minutes finding god knows what! Might as well go find some petty crime to stop. Seems that's all I'm good at, petty fucking police work." Robin leaped out of the window and down on his motorcycle.

The buildings were a blur on each side of Robin as he sped through Gotham on his motorcycle. His frustration was now turning into anger. His thoughts were consuming him.

"Why did I choose this life? How did I get here? Come on Dick you're better than this. It's not his fault. I can't blame him. He didn't force you to put on this costume and fight crime. We are like kin. So similar of a childhood...but I'm not him. I am not the crime fighter he his. Then why the hell do I feel this need to live his life, why do I blame him."

**X X X X**

Dick was sitting in his Biology class, his head slipping off his hand that propped his head up. He would give the periodic head jerk when he caught himself dosing off. Barbara was sitting next to him. She looked to her side and gave a quite chuckle when she would catch his had jerking back. She knew the professor's lecture on the human immune system was boring but to fall asleep was a bit much.

"The smallest of the FORMED elements of the blood are known as platelets." The professor was also taking notice of Dicks naps. "When a wound occurs in humans, the platelets in the blood activate a substance which starts the clotting process, who can tell me what the substance is that starts the clotting? Anyone?" The professor wasn't planning to call on anyone other then Dick. "Mr. Grayson, care to answer please?" Dick appeared to be too busy sleeping to notice he was being called upon. "Ms. Gordon could you please wake your friend Mr. Grayson?" Barbara gave him an elbow to his side, his head gave that knee jerk reaction as if it was falling forward to quickly to stop but yet your reflexes force you to try and stop the motion. Dick looked up and scanned the room, cleared his eyes.

"Uh...oh its called THROMBIN"

"Well, Mr. Grayson glad to you were actually paying attention, please try to keep your eyes open during my class because one of these days you may not know the answer. "Luckily at that moment the bell sounded and saved Dick from any further embarrassment. He quickly made his way out of the class and started to maneuver his way down the hall.

"Richard wait for me" Barbara yelled waving her hands over a crowded hallway. "Hey you, nice save back there. I thought for sure Professor Jacobs had you nailed. How'd you do that? I mean how did you know the answer? I could hear you snoring. There was no way you were awake."

"Oh it was nothing. You know I wasn't actually sleeping." Dick gave her a smirk that let her know he was bullshitting her but was not about to reveal how he knew.

"Sure, nothing the mysterious Richard Grayson tells me. Ok Ok I get the hint." Barbara sarcastically flirted back with Dick. Barbara stepped in front of Dick to stop him, the look on her face became more serious. "Look Richard we need to talk. Can you meet me for lunch after your Trig class?"

"Whoa...wait, what do we need to talk about?" Dick cupped her hands in his. "Is everything ok? I thought we..."

Barbara took her finger and placed it on his lips, shushing him. "Look, just please meet me for lunch. This is important to me." The last sentence she spoke softly in his ear, making it a point to exaggerate her breathing.

Dick immediately had goose bumps. "Well since you asked me that way, how can I say no"

"Great, I'll see you at lunch, the usual spot ok!" With that Barbara reached up gave him a short thank you kiss on the lips and then hustled off to her next class.

**X X X X**

Rizzinni's was packed today. The scent of burnt pepperoni filled the air. The same scent that reminded her of her first date with Richard. He arrived late which is something she now expects from him. Infact he was running late for their date this afternoon. While Barbara sat there waiting for Richard she couldn't help but think back to their past dates, more specially their first date. They had English 101 together. She knew who he was because of his adopted father. She didn't even think he noticed her. But he was so cute when he came up to her after English and in front of all her friends barely managed to get those words out. My how that all seemed so distant. Other thoughts crossed her mind but she tried to skip over them. Thoughts of how Richard skipped out early on their first two dates. She swore after that she would never talk to him again. But she realized that no matter how much she tried she could not resist his charm.

The door to the pizza shop opened, the bells informing the employee's when someone entered chimed. Dick stopped and scanned the restaurant. There she was sitting there, waiting for him. First thing he noticed was her vibrant red hair. Just the thought of the scent of her hair was enough to start making him wild. Dick slowly started to come back down to Earth. He made his way to their table.

"Hey sweetie, sorry for being late, you know..."

"No need for excuses Richard, you ran out of them a long time ago. Besides I'm use to it by now. So how was Trig class? I heard Professor Stone has been a real bitch of late, giving like two pop quizzes in one day. Now thet's just insane."

"Yea well bitch my be an understatement. Just today she gave another pop quiz and assigned like twenty-five chapters of reading. Now thet's insane. But anyway to change the subject, mind letting me in on what's so important you have to seduce me into going to lunch with you? I know its not the smell of burnt pepperoni."

Barbara reached across the table and held both of Richard's hands. She looked up at him with a very serious look.

"Oh God you're not pregnant are you!"

"Jeezus Richard no! I don't even want to think of that."

The color was now returning to Dicks face.

"No, I asked you here because I have some questions and some things I have to tell you." She began to blush and her palms were becoming sweaty. Dick was now eying her intently, do everything he could to hold back from making her speed up the moment. "Look this isn't very easy for me to admit or even to ask." Dick now clasped her hands even tighter, giving her a reassuring smile that what ever it was he was going to be there for her. "Ok...ok...I know you lead a very busy life and I... I know that you've given a lot of effort lately to make time for me. Which I truly appreciate. What I am trying to say is that when I am with you I tend to forget about all the little things in life which irritate me, which is sometimes you as well. Richard I like being with you"

Dick's face was perplexed, it was not exactly what he expected to hear. "Well, Babs I like you too" He stated back to her mocking an adult voice.

"No that's not what I meant. I mean I do like being with you, but its more than that. What I'm trying to say now for the third time is that's Richard Grayson I LOVE YOU!"

Relief, embarrassment and then anxiety in that order was all that Barbara was feeling in that moment. the anxiety over the response.

Dick's expression was one of shock. He sat there in silence for a few moments. He half way expected to hear her that those three words but until she actually said them he wasn't sure how he felt. The tune of the latest Coldplay song started to play on Dicks cell phone. It was a text message

BC ASAP frm A.- Which translate 'Batcave ASAP from Alfred'

"Richard? you haven't said anything to me!"

"Look Babs I have to go. Can we discuss this later?"

Barbara's face turned redder than the sun "Are you fucking serious? I just professed my love to you and poured my heart out and you ask if we can discuss this later! I am a fucking idiot. Why do I let you do this to me!"

"Dick swung his backpack on his shoulder and started for the door. "I'm sorry Barb something really important has come up and I have to go. I'll do anything to make this up to you later."

"If you walk out that door Richard Grayson there will no more later. This time I mean it."

Dick looked at her wanting to tell her why he was leaving. He knew she deserved the truth. But he knew he couldn't. "I'm sorry" and with those words Dick walked out the door.


	2. Hackers & Pussies Oh My!

Chapter Two is finally here. Let me get the disclaimer out of the way

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Batman or DC. Any OC's I give freely to the Fanfic world.**

I really have no set up for chapter 2 other than its shorter than chapter one but still a good amount to read.

Again please any feed back good or bad I always welcome. For anyone that is reading this Fic I am sorry for the delay.Hope my future chapter won't take as long to post. Well Enjoy.

* * *

The entrance to Wayne Manor stared Batman in the face. It was late afternoon, it must have took Batman a couple of days to reach his home. His hand went to reach for the door knob, he quickly remembered how pointless that would be, so he decided to walk right through the door. 

"Alfred? Dick? Anyone?" Batman shouted as he began his journey towards the library to use the secret entrance to the Batcave. He was hoping that's where someone would be. He made his way through the book shelf and down the stairs to the Batcave. Sure enough there was Alfred and Robin having an intense discussion.

"The Philadelphia Project? What's that have to do with Batman?" Robin asked Alfred seeming quite annoyed that he wasn't able to figure out this mystery that name presented.

"I apologize Master Dick, I sometimes forget how young you are. The Philadelphia Project, back in 1943 the U.S. government was experimenting with theories of invisibility. They tested a theory on the USS Elridge. There are many theories as to what actually occurred that day in Delaware Bay but a small minority feel the government successfully transported the Elridge from Philadelphia to Virginia."

"Again Al what's this have to do with our situation? I mean I don't get it." Robin was getting more frustrated.

"Well, Sir what I am getting it is the experimental technology that was used in 1943 has now been enhanced and is being experimented with now by Goth-Tech."

"So how does this experimental technology work?"

"Right sir, I am getting to it." Alfred was trying his best to hold back his aggravation for his impatient master. "The original theory is that light can be bent around an object to make it invisible. In 1943 they wrapped the Elridge in a metal wire and passed a measured current through it. This caused a huge oscillating magnet, that then forms a magnetic field around the ship. This not only can bend light but the thoery also goes on to say it can bend space and time. Seems Einstein's Unified Field Theory are very true sir. This same idea was enhanced into a single magnetic computer chip. Goth Tech had an electromagnetic chamber within the same lab that was destroyed. The reason no one knew about this is because the experiment was a success, upon their first attempt of invisibility, the chamber and its contents within all disappeared. Within that chamber the computer chip was generating an oscillating magnetic field...----"

"Right, now I see where you're going with this. Something must have triggered the explosion and caused the chip to release the magnetic field and boom, almost everyone and everything in that lab is now gone" Robin was now visibly excited.

"Well, Sir not gone just invisible. There is a high possibility that Master Bruce is still very much alive."

Robin's fears, his doubts, his anger was all subsiding. A new hope was building from the depths within. "But Al how did you find all of this out?"

"Well with you and Master Bruce out saving the city a butler has to have a hobby you know. And Hacking seems to be most useful one at that." Alfred wore a huge smirk on his face.

"That's Awesome Al"

"Yea, that's awesome Alfred" Batman repeated, now fully understanding what had happened to him. He now only had to find out how to reverse what had happened.

X X X X

"That asshole...Why do I always let him do this to me!"

"Well Barb ---"

"I mean, what's wrong with me. Am I not attractive enough for him?"

"I think your very attractive Barb---"

"I mean what is it? Why does he always leave! I poured my God damn heart and soul out to him and what's he do...he fucking goes and leaves...again!"

"He's just fucked in the head. The sooner you realize that Barb the better. You deserve someone better...someone like me!"

"Damnit Cole get off me. You know you're just saying that to get in my pants again."

"Come on Barb give me more credit than that. How long have I sat on the sidelines waiting for you?"

"I hardly consider fucking half of the cheerleading squad waiting."

"Look your not exactly an innocent either. Besides how many times are you going to let that little prick do this to you? I mean if you were mine ---"

"If I were yours? Listen Cole me and you just won't...no...just trust me on this Cole. We met at a dark time in my life and well we are what we are and that's it. I know you've been there for me when I need you...God damn it, how did you turn this into a you and I topic, you always do that. Just hurry up and get dressed. I have an eight o'clock."

"Fine...but next time don't come running to me when that cocksucker hurts you...'

Cole throws his letterman jacket and left Barbara sitting along in her dorm.

-What I am I doing? I only called Cole out of anger. Damn you Richard...why do you effect me this way. No matter how much you hurt me, it's like I realize you don't want to but...there's something...something your holding back. I know the real you...why can't you just say you love me...I know you do-

X X X X

Richard arrived to Biology early this morning. Hoping to talk to Babs before class. He headed for their usual seats. A couple of students were also getting an early start. He plopped his backpack down by his side and slumped back in his chair. Richard knew he had screwed up big time. He remembered Babs sitting there in Rizzinni's...She loves me! It all makes sense. Around her is the only time I feel like myself. She doesn't judge me...she openly and honestly cares for me. If I were to tell her then she'd understand. She would know why I leave. She would...know I love her. You really fucked this one up Dick. All you had to say was 'I love you too'...thats it's...His mind shift backs in focus. An arms brushes up against his. "Babs look... I'm...Oh sorry I thought you were someone else"

"Like whatever dude" The arm brush was not Babs, just some typical college girl.

"Damn... I said I was sorry..." Dick grabs his backpack and decides he isn't in the mood for class. He turns and storms for the door and crashes into an incoming student.

"Watch where you're going jerk!" The students yells as she looks up at Dick. "Richard, its you" Barbara states letting the that last part fade away into a mumble.

"Babs, I am so glad to see you..We need to talk..."

Barbara now pushes past Dick "Talk? you had your chance. Remember you're the one that left. Far as I'm concerned you made your choice."

"Ms. Gordon. Mr. Grayson is there a problem?" Professor Jacobs asked from the bottom of the lecture hall.

Barbara quickly answered "No, no problem at all Professor. Infact Mr. Grayson was just leaving" Barbara then turned her head back towards Richard. "That is what you're good at right...leaving!"

The hall was empty, the students were all in class, all but Dick. He walked alone.

X X X X

Gray colored walls. Tiled ceiling. Vast amounts of empty space. Robin had to rethink his path into Goth-Corp. This was the same place that exploded just a week ago. His hopes of finding a new lead was quickly fading. Was this room actually empty? Or was it all now invisible. Was Batman still in this very room? All these questions popped into Robins head. None of them had answers.  
He had to think. He had to retrace what he knew. He swung from one roof top and then to the next.  
-We know that the last known location of Batman was in the computer lab in Goth-Corp. According to Alfred they were experimenting with an electro magnetic stealth technology. It s very plausible for Batman to still be alive. I think I should start asking around about this technology, see who is shopping around for it.-

Robins thoughts converged into worring.

-How long until Commissioner Gordon realizes Batman isn;t around. I dread answering that question. Barbara, how have I let it get this bad. She must think I am the biggest asshole in Gotham. Let;s face it, I may be. Then what if some crazy turns up, the Joker, Two face...Am I ready to take one of them one on one? Even if I'm ready, who knows if I am even good enough to take one of them down...or to figure out one of their evil schemes before it can hatch...Just shut the fuck Robin, I have to pull myself together.-

x x x x

"Looky what I spy Ms. Kitty. Let's go pay them a visit."

"Meow...Meow"

"Mmm my thoughts exactly..but there's only room for one pussy. Sorry Ms. Kitty."

Pussy pulls her boots tight and set of in pursuit of her prey.

x x x x

The horizon was starting to show a glimmer of sunlight. Robin checked the time. "Oh shit it's almost five o'clock. I gotta get back and try and get a few hours of sleep."

Robins back hits the graveled roof top in which he previously stood. "what the...what just happened?"

"Meow" A long sexy leg was stretched out and another sexy leg was bent, giving Robin a nice view of Catwoman's better features, ash she squatted along the ledge of the rooftop.

Robin managed to get himself standing rather quickly. He shook off the tiny rocks of gravel stuck to his elbows "Catwoman, so very nice of you to drop in on me like that. I simple hello would have sufficed. So do what do I owe the pleasure of your troubled company?"

She was now slowly making her way closer to Robin "What makes you think I am trouble?"

"Whoa there little kitty back off." his arm up ready for any move she might make

"Aww what's the matter, the little birdy has never smelled a pussy this close before?" She now had her left arm wrapped around his waist and her right slowly making its way up his shoulder.

"Listen...stop with the games. I don't play the same kind of games you do with Batman. So you can make this real easy or real hard, what's it going to be?"

Catwoman forced Robin into her by surprising him. Grabbing his ass was not something Robin has expected. He pelvis jolted forward into her. " Seems like you're all ready doing it the hard way, Mmmm"

Her arm was quickly snatched up by Robin and ready to snap at his will. Though Catwoman had a few tricks up her sleeve. Her left hand was still free and wrapped around Robins waist, her claws quickly dug into his torso.

"wonder what are we to do? you snap my arm and I dig a hole to your kidney. The question you want to ask yourself is how well can a woman dressed in leather handle pain." She was now head to head with Robin, so close the cool mint breathe savor she swallowed hours earlier was all he could smell.

"Wait is this where I come up with some horrible pun of my own...lets see...nope nothing, sorry to disappoint."

Catwoman reached up into his ear "So how about a truce then? We'll call it even for now"

"Yea right, you expect me to trust you?"

"Sure, why not...what do you have to loose"

"Real funny...look you and me both we can stand here night and day. Why not just give up?"

Her smiled turned into a grin of amusement. "Well you know if you let me go, I can help you out with Goth-Corp"

Robin immediately gripped her arm tighter. "What makes you think I need to know anything about Goth-Corp?"

"Don't play coy with me boy, I saw you leaving there earlier. And I know what is it your looking for!"

Robin released her arm and pushed her back. His torso was safe. "So what am I looking for then?"

"Oh Robbie you don't think I would give my secret just yet, do you? Tomorrow night same time, Goth-Corp."

"No way, you tell me now..."

"Sorry a girls gotta get her beauty sleep you know." Catwoman tossed small ball of yarn at Robins. He caught it and looked dumbfounded. The smoke then quickly explodes in his face. After a few moments its clears Robins looks around. Nothing...she gone.


	3. What's eating away at you?

**Chapter 3.** Let me get my disclaimer out of the way - I own nothing to do with DC or anything else I don't own.

OK...Here it is, Chapter 3. A few Warning's. This Chapter is sad and Dark. The language is more explicit and there is a limish/lemonish scene...So just a forwarning.

So far this has been my favortite chapter to write. For those of you who are reading this, I thank you. Again a special Thanks goes out to 'The Gnostic' I used a couple of his ideas in this chapter and also in last chapter. (by the way his Fan Fic on the TEEN TITANS is far superior to my own fic, so check his out http/ Ok so please read and enjoy.

* * *

Again Robin found himself atop the roof of Goth-Corp. The hour was fast approaching 4am. Catwoman was running late. " I knew I shouldn't have come here." 

There was a slight rustle in the wind. Robin looked to his left...nothing. He snapped to the right...nothing. " All right Catwoman, come out. I know you're here."

A set of Black hands reached under Robins armpits and reached back to grab his shoulders. Catwoman slid one finger down his chest and to his side. She placed her cheek behind his ear. Robin didn't flinch. He just stood there waiting until she was done her fun.

"Loosen up a but...Christ even Batman enjoys my company from time to time. You would think you would to."

Robin turned to face her. "Yea, well I'm not Batman."

Her eyes traveled down to Robins waist area. "Well I can certainly see that."

"Enough, I told you no games. You said you know something. So I'm here, now tell me what you got or get the fuck out of here."

"Tisk tisk Robbie, that's no way to talk to a lady. Besides I do like a little foreplay first. We'll get there soon enough. Come on, we'll do role reversal, the birdy will chase the pussy...follow me."

Catwoman leaped off the building and onto the next. "Come on Robbie come get some pussy."

Robin stood there shaking his head in amazement. " How does Batman put up with this!"

**x x x x**

"The Theatre District? What are you going to take me to a show?"

Catwoman leaned on Robin's shoulder and looked up at him. "No, of course not. I thought you were the brains here. The Cabaret!"

"Uh, ok...A comedy Cabaret and a tech-corporation, yep...now I get it."

Catwoman definitely got the hint of sarcasm. "Smartass it's not the Cabaret but who's inside the Cabaret."

Robin looked at her. " Well Who's inside then?"

"Lets just say it's someone you'll be quiet interested in meeting..." She paused on purposed to make sure she caught the expression and added "again."

Robin was now more agitated by these games she played. "Again? What's that suppose to mean, who is this person?"

His question was left unanswered. Catwoman was all ready making her way off the roof top. She waved her hand goodbye as she leaped from the building. Robin decided she wasn't worth pursuing. He now had to investigate his new lead.

**x x x x**

The lights had long been shut off. The stale cigarette smell still carried in the air. The stage was empty, with the exception of a lone microphone stand. Many round tables sat in front of the stage covered with white and purple table cloths. Robin stood at the back of the cabaret, taking in his surroundings.

"This place looks empty. This is just a huge waste of time. I can't believe I'm trusting that crazy bitch."

Just as Robin finished that last sentence, two drunk voices were heard arguing behind the bar, that was to the far right of where Robin was standing.

"Come on, just grabba case, so we can get back down stairs" The first scruffy drunk voice slurred.

"Patience my drunk friend, I just can't decide on what crate to bring. Should we go with the imports?" A less slurred but still obviously drunk voice asked.

Robin immediately took this opportunity to further investigate. He waited for the drunks to take their alcohol back to where it was they were going. Thankfully it didn't take long , the two drunk finally decided on an alcohol and headed towards the back of the stage. Where they descended down a dark flight of stairs. Robin stood at the top of the stairs. He listened for any other voices. Everything seemed clear. He made his way down the stairs. It appeared to be a dark hallway at the bottom. Robin could not vaguely hear the drunk voices up ahead. He made his way to the voices. His trek lead him outside an open door. More than just the drunk voices were now talking. Robin put his back to the wall and turned towards the door to listen in.

"Ah, you two drunks have finally returned. Harley my dear, pour me a another glass."

"Right away Mr. J."

Robin slowly slid down the wall and dropped his head between his knees.

-It's him...Why now-

Robins struggle with his fear and self doubt was now raging in his mind.

-No...I am here now. This is where I should be...right? God why am I thinking this-

"So boss why are we celebrating again? I mean I seem to remember those two dweebs you hired failed." The scruffy drunk voice managed to ask before downing a the rest of his mug.

"Yes, but on the one hand their failure at least shows us that it works! We are celebrating because Plan A has now been implemented and is a success." Joker Stood up from his chair and raised his mug." And Plan B...Well its temporarily postponed. Drink up, we have a lot to do tomorrow." The Joker gulped down his drink and let out one of his famous laughs.

-I have to do to something. I can't sit here...can I? No...No...I can do this. I have to do this.-

Robin was back on his feet. He knew he had to make a move. He could stop the Joker now before any further harm was caused to anyone. Robin now heard footsteps coming to the door.

-This is it Robin, ready...ready...-

The door suddenly slammed shut. They weren't coming for Robin, they were locking up.

-Damnit! Why am I doing nothing...Why am I doing nothing? I can't do this...-

With his fear and self doubt now winning the battle, Robin resigned to walk out of the Cabaret.

**x x x x**

Alfred knocked even harder. "Master Dick, it's almost noon, you have been in there for almost two days. I beg you sir, please come down. I made lunch."

Many moments passed...

Dicks head slowly popped out of his half open door. "Right Al, be down in a few" It was apparent by the grogginess in his voice that those were his first words he spoke in a over a day and that he wasn't quite awake. Dick shut his door and made his way to his bathroom. In only his black boxer briefs he stood facing the mirror above the sink. Leaning on both hands, he stared into the mirror.

-Look at yourself Dick, you look like SHIT-

The scruffy look was definatly something Dick never sported before. He looked down at his razor...

-Err..FUCK shaving, don't feel like it-

Robin splashed some cold water on his face, too lazy to get a shower. He threw on a pair of cargo khaki's and a shirt. He made his way down the stairs and grabbed a piece toast left by Alfred on the kitchen table.

"Later Alfred" Dick Continued out the door.

"But Master Dick...I..." Alfred stood in the entrance of the kitchen. "I do hope you figure out what ever it that is eating away at you." That last part Alfred said more to himself.

**x x x x**

Barbara was late heading to class, she entered the school hall and made a b-line for her classroom. She would have been successful if it not for a pathetic soul she glimpsed out of the corner of her eye. It was him, she quickly realized. Well a scruffy, paler and more sickly version of him.

"Richard? Is that you? What...What's going on?" She ask that more of concern than just polite conversation.

Dick looked up, there she was. She was standing in front of him. Her bright green eyes staring down at him. How he wished things were different. His head now sunk back down.

"Richard, oh my God. What happened to you?" Barbara took a seat next to him and placed her arm around him and leaned in close. "Richard talk to me." Still a long silence encored. "You know I'm here for you."

Dick struggled to lift his eyes to meet hers. He knew the pain that swam in his eyes was clearly visible to her. "Babs..."

"Richard what...what is it?"

Still barely managing to keep his head up he managed to whisper out "I'm an ass"

She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Knowing that's exactly what she thought of him recently. "I know that Richard"

His hand now slid onto her knee. "I can't do it anymore."

The expression on Barbara's face quickly changed to concern. "What are you saying...you can't do us anymore? Is that it?"

"No No...look can we just get out of here?"

The recent memories of rejection seemed to all fade away when she saw how desperately he needed her now. "Yea, of course, lets go to my place. Its quiet there, we can talk some more. Besides I haven't yet threw out any of your stuff. You can maybe shower and shave."

**x x x x**

Her dorm was like any other dorm. The bed sat in the middle of the room with a nightstand next to it. Many clothes lay scattered and thrown around. Her computer desk sat in the corner next to her T.V. stand and of course a tiny refrigerator sat on the other side of room full of select beverages. Infact the only you could say was special is the fact that she had a single room and did not have to share anything with a roommate.

Robin found himself now in front of Barbara's bathroom mirror wrapped in a towel he used to dry himself from his shower. He was just finished shaving the last bit of scruff on his neck.

Barbara stood in the doorway of the bathroom and she was staring her man up and down. As much as she hated what he did, she missed him. She felt safe with him here. She knew he had to be cheered up. "Hey Dick think fast!" Barbara quickly grabbed the towel that hung from his waist and emphasized the word DICK, giving it a double meaning.

"Hey that's not fair, how are ya going to leave me like this and you are still dressed?" Robin had managed to temporality forget his fears, his doubts.

"Well big boy why not do something about it then?" Barbara now stood by the side of bed, which was not far from the bathroom. Dick came running out and grabbed her sides and tossed her onto the bed.

"Oh you're in trouble now'" Dick now had her pinned down by sitting on top of her. He began to unbutton her blouse. He reached down to her neck and began gently laying kisses on her inner neck and made his way down to her chest. By this time he managed to get her blouse completely off. He now had the undaunting task of removing her red satin bra. He continued to run his tongue around the tops of her breasts and make his way from one side to the other. His hand reached behind her back and he managed to pull off the ultimate cool guy move, he undid her bra with one hand. He slowly pulled the strap's off from her shoulders, it was now completely removed. He moved his lips to her left breast, he slid his tongue in small circles around her very aroused nipple. While doing this he reached his hand down to unbutton her jeans. Barbara by this point could not stand the build up, she decided to help Dick with her jeans and they were soon off as well. The heavy make out session continued for many more minutes.

Barbara whispered into Dicks ear "Richard I want you so bad...hhmmm take me"

Dick didn't need to be told twice "Their still in your night stand right?"

"Of course, hurry up and get one.. I need you." She was now sprawled out entangled in her sheets.

Dick stretched across her and pull the draw out in the nightstand. He was about to grab a jimmy thing but something caught his eye. "Hey Babs, what's that?"

"What's what Richard?" She was still laying with her eyes closed squirming in the sheets waiting to be with the man she loved.

Dick got up from the bed and walked to the corner of the room. He picked up a Gotham University Letterman Jacket. "What's this?" He asked again as he threw it on her.

Barbara was startled, she opened her eyes and glanced at the jacket laying across her naked body. Her eyes started to water. She looked at Dick. She didn't know what to say.

"It has the number eight on it Babs, that's Cole Hammond's number. Why is his jacket in your dorm room?"

She was now sitting up, she tossed the jacket off the bed. "Look its not what you think."

"It's not...? So then why is Cole Hammonds Jacket in your dorm. He just decided to stop by and ask you to watch it for him?" Dick was now walking over to put his clothes back on.

"No, I mean it's not...It didn't mean anything. I was pissed off, I was lonely, I was hurt. You left me remember?" Barbara was trying to regain some composure and remind herself that she was the victim here.

"No Babs I didn't leave you, you gave me an ultimatum. I had to leave at that moment, but I had no intentions of finding the next girl I saw and fucking her."

"Well, I didn't just meet Cole..--"

"Oh fucking great, so how long have you and the quarterback been fucking? Was this happening while we were going out?" Dick was now fully clothed.

"No Richard, I told you its not like that. You know you haven't always been there for me..."

"Oh so blame this on me, that's right. Throw the blame on me. I made you fuck him. I put a fucking gun to your head and demanded you fuck him...Fuck!" Dick seemed more aggravated now then angry. "Well I'm outta here."

"Wait Richard...don't go. I'm sorry. He means nothing to me. It was a huge mistake. Something I regret...please let me make it up to you."

"Make it up to me by fucking me? No thanks I don't do sloppy seconds."

"Richard you know I would never mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you..."

"Yea that's right you won't, I'm outta of here. I'll leave you to fuck the rest of the football team." Dick stormed out of her dorm, slamming the door behind him.

**x x x x**

He looked around...from up here it all seemed so peaceful. The top of the Wayne Enterprises building was the only place Dick could think of to just get away from it all. Many Wayne employee's snickered and whispered as they watched the adopted son of their employer walk up the stairs to the top of the building.

He stood on the edge of the roof, his toes hanging slightly off the edge. He looked all around him. How it all seem so easy up here, so content. No worries about anything. The traffic below was barely seen.

-Where am I Bruce? I mean how did I get here? You chose me to succeed you one day. How am I to do that when I can't handle my own life right now. I need your confidence. I need your advise. I've gone and fucked everything up. I had a chance to get The Joker. To get him before he hatched one of his horrible evil schemes. I had a chance to stop evil and I did not. I froze. I walked away. I don't deserve to where that mask. Then there's Barbara, I love her so much. But she's gone and fucked Cole Hammonds. Not even broke up less than a week and she finds comfort in another man. I just wish I had an answer to any of this. I wish you were here.-

His eyes shut, his mind was blank. He took two side steps to the left, still standing on the edge of the roof top. He then took another two steps back to the right. His eyes opened. He took a look at his surroundings, how content he seemed. He took two steps backwards.


	4. Mistakes can be fun, right?

Ok OKTo the very few reading this story I apologize for the delay. First thing first. Disclaimer: I do not any anything from DC or anything else I don't own.

Ok, this chapter was more just a fun chapter to write. Another Lime that is on the verge of a lemon.

I would truly appreciate feedback. I would like to know what people think. So please take the time to leave something! Thanks again! Enjoy!

* * *

"Get em shipped boys. I want em all out! HAHAHAHA" His chemically green dyed hair seem to have no destination, it was everywhere. He flung his arms wildly, making sure he was just as animate with his motion than his words. The Joker stood atop a catwalk high above a large warehouse. Rows of MAC trucks were lined below. Crate after crate was being loaded. The Joker strived on power. He knew his plans were working.  
"Nice to see you have things running smoothly Joker. Though a little too smooth for my liking. I just get this feeling that The Bat is going to drop in on us at any moment."

"Dammitt Harvey don't be pessimistic. No one's seen the Bat in over a week ya know. Talk in the underworld is starting to spread rumors about what happened. I personally don't give a damn. As long as he is gone, that pointy eared freak can't cause me headaches." Two Face looked at the Joker, it was true that so far almost everything had gone to plan and even the drawbacks had some benefits. He had to have some faith in what the Joker was saying. To reaffirm his faith, Harvey reached into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his lifehold. His double sided coin. He flipped it up into the air. It was the side with the scratched head. Harvey's evil within grew more and a slight smile grew on the part of his faced that was deformed! The Joker looked over at his partner in crime. "Listen Harvey, we have Plan A in motion as we speak. Pretty soon every mum and dad in the city will be wondering why their little brats are keeling over. And right now another associate of mine is working on locating where Goth-Tech moved their labs. Once we get that Chip, the rest will be cake, hahahahaha" The Joker again let one of his infamous laughs. If Two Face was excited one way or the other he did not show it, his face was motionless.

**X X X X**

Her hand grasped her latte', she was admiring the sun setting across the city backdrop, her view from a table outside a little cafe was all Selina needed to unwind herself. She was sitting alone, which was something she found happened often of late. There were many people hustling up and down the sidewalks of Gotham. Many of the men would try to steel a glance at her. Her long blond hair, her greens eyes. She definitely was a looker and caught the eye of every man that walked by. Every man but one. "Dick? Dick Grayson? Selina kind of blurted out. "It is you." She immediately got up from her seat and approached him.  
It took a few moments to realize who it was. He had not seen her for almost a year. Not since she left Bruce."

Hey Selina how are you?" The politeness in his voice was so obvious over the top. He was not really in the mood to make small talk to one of Bruce's ex's or with anyone for that matter.

"Oh, I am fine, thanks." She wasn't sure if it was the romantic setting of sunset in down town Gotham and being at a sidewalk cafe or just the plain fact that she hadn't really been with a man in a long time, but she decided company would be in order. "Come join me for a latte. Besides from the looks of you, it appears you need a pick me up."

Looking slightly embarrassed, he remembered just how disheveled he appeared. "Oh well...I don't want to intrude." Dick was now trying his best to get out of having to have coffee with her. But he did not want to be rude.

"Listen Kid, you're not intruding. I invited you to join me, remember." Dick now realized that there was no polite out of this situation. He figured it couldn't be that bad to spend 15 minutes with her. After all it wasn't like Barbara was turning away company from other people either. They both sat back down at her table. She motioned for the waiter, Dick ordered a latte, only because Selina must have told him three times now how they are the best in town. "So how is Bruce these days?  
Dick should have seen this question coming. He was still caught off guard a bit, given recent events. " Er...um...He is doing good." Trying to think how he could get the topic away from Bruce so he wouldn't have to think about how he really is. If he was really even alive, Dick quickly added "Yea he just recently left for an over seas business trip. You know how he is, always on the road." Bruce never being there for her was the main reason Selina left him the first place. He was hoping he hit a sore spot with her. his hopes were confirmed. Selina just gave a slight nod, agreeing with him, but did not push that topic any further.

"So tell me Dick, what's new with you? I mean you look like shit. Selina was never one to beat around the bush  
Dick would have normally become very irritated with a question like that. He thought of the recent events and could not really argue the point. "Nothing really. You know college and everything."

Selina was intrigued by the last part of his response. "And everything?"

Dick really didn't really want to discuss the fact that his girlfriend fucked another guy and that he wasn't sure where Bruce was and oh yea I'm not the super hero I thought I was. He felt there no point in confiding in one Bruces' ex fucks, he decided she would get the hint he didn't really want to continue on this tropic. So he responded very dry "Yep and everything"

Selina gave a slight grin. She knew she had hit a nerve. She was enjoying the fact that Dick was annoyed and seemed to get off on it. She decided to take a shot in dark at what was bothering. A young college student who is rich and good looking. It had to be women problems she thought. "I would think someone of your pedigree would have no problem attracting someone of the opposite sex." His irritation was boiling into complete anger with this woman.

"Who said it was women issues?"

"Listen kid, your talking to a girl that's seen it all. Plus I'm a woman, I have that 6th sense you know. So come on tell me what's going on, I may be able to help you know. Give you that female point of view." Dick stood up and threw some cash onto the table.

"Thanks Selina, its been real. But I have to get going." Dick was far past being polite. His sarcasm filled the air. Selina looked slightly disappointed. But she was in a frisky mood. She ran over to where Dick was now trying to hail a cab. She grabbed his shoulder so that he now faced her.

"Listen Dick, I'm so sorry. Sometimes curiosity gets the better of me. Let me make it up to you. Let me buy you a drink, I know this great new club uptown...so what do you say?"

"Well..." His hesitation was all the answer she needed. A taxi now pulled up to them. She opened the back door and still having a grip on his shoulder she lead Dick into the cab.

**X X X X**

'The Rocks' was a new night club that recently opened. It was an instant hit with all of Gothams socialites. The club had two levels. The first was ground level and had an enormous dance floor in the middle. All kind of colored lights flashed and swirled around. The upperdeck of the club consisted of many soft cushion couch's and tables that had a view overlooking the dance floor. Many private rooms were also scattered throughout the building. Those were for when VIP's really want to get out the paparazzi's camera flashes and enjoy themselves. Selina and Dick were instantly escorted to the side door next to the long line waiting to enter the main entrance. Dick was a bit surprised at the level of treatment they were receiving. He could not figure out why they got to jump ahead of everyone. He figured Selina must know somebody. Once in the club they made their up to a table on the second floor, surrounded by soft cushioned seats around them. Dick took the whole scene in. He had never really been in a place like this. "Wow, you must know someone real important to get us right in here like that," he was still looking all around as he said that. Selina laughed rather hard. "What...what's so funny?"

"That important person is you, Dick. I knew that would happen. You are the adopted son of richest man in the city, would you expect anything less?" Dick now sat there feeling embarrassed. He never really thought of the perks that do come with being related to Bruce. He never felt like he had to be treated different. At that moment a tantily dressed waitress approached the table. She had long bleach blond hair, a dress that only came down the bottom of her ass. The V neck cut down her front exposed a lot her obviously implanted breasts.

"Hi, I am Candy. What would you and your guest like Mr. Grayson?" Dicks embarrassment was now ten fold. He was speechless. He was glad that Selina stepped in for him.

"I'll have a Bloody Mary and Dick I seem to remember you being a beer man, right?" Still in shock over this small dose of celebrity he was receiving, he just nodded back. "And Mr. Grayson will have your house draft please. Oh and be a dear and bring back two shots of Vodka, cooled."

The waitress gave a huge smile, she then began to walk off with her backside assets moving in all the right directions. Dick was now coming back to reality, he looked in front of him to see Selina sitting there. Both enjoyed an ackward silence until their waitress came back with their order. Selina noticed right away that the waitress had brought back an extra bottle of wine. "Excuse me...Candy, is it? We did not order any wine."  
"Oh yes, quite right. It's compliments of the owner, Mr. Razuto. He sends his best to you and Mr. Wayne." She was looking at Dick as she explaioned. "He wanted me to tell you if there is anything you need" The waitress still staring solely at Dick with her finger slowly sliding down her V cut top" just let Candy know and I'll take care of it." The waitress gave a wink to Dick and again walked off, making sure Dick took notice of her assets again.

Selina held her vodka shot up in the air and gave a slight "erm erm" to grab Dicks attention. Taking the hint Dick raised his shot up to hers. "So Dick what shall we toast too?" Not really knowing what to toast too, Dick gave a small hesitation." Come on Dick, my vodka is going to get warm"  
"Ok OK I got it. To being an unknown celebrity." Selina smiled at him and downed her shot. Dick followed suit. He immediately felt a a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "So Selina what have yo been up to?"

She now had her Bloody Mary in hand. "Oh you now this and that." Now sounding as coy as Dick was when asked the same thing. He did notice the lack of an answer but decided to leave it at that. He felt it may be rude to pry. He quickly changed the subject.

"So why did I get dragged up here tonight, surely you have better things to do than hang out with a college student?" Dick now downed the last of his draft beer. Selina also doing the same to her drink. She gave him a smile he did not expect. He thought that he may have offended her after he actually ask her.

"Well, I told you I would buy you a drink to make up for how rude I was. And besides that, I have been enjoying the company of younger men of late." Dick was now getting that warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach again, but not from the vodka. He realized that she had just hit on him. He thought to himself that after this morning events he rather enjoyed this.

"So care to elaborate on 'everything' going on with you?" Feeling more comfortable now that he had a shot a beer he decided to tell her about Barbara.

"And that's what happened, we have a fight and don't talk for a few days and she hooks up with some other guy. Pretty fucked uh? The wine bottle now opened and half way gone, Dick had just given her the whole story, minus the Batman and Robin part of story. Selina was also feeling a little more randy.

"Sounds to me like you both fucked up. Trust me, over time you'll forget what happened and you two will be back together." Dick slumped back into his chair and finsied the rest of his wine. The waitress had brought another bottle along with two more shots of vodka. Selina sat there and fixed herself in her compact. Dick was realizing how much of an ass he was being, now that he had told someone aloud of what happened, it was seeming more and more his fault. Dick almost didn't notice that Selina had now sat down next to him, rather close to him. She had her shot and his. She reached her arm around his neck.

"Come on, what are we drinking to now?" Dick looked up at her. Being this close he could not help but notice how good Selina smelled. He saw how flawless her skin was. He took a few moments and looked up with a smile.

"Here's to mistakes."

Selina kicked back her shot and tossed the glass behind her. Not caring, it probably hit the floor or some poor sap who happened to walk by. Dick downed his as well. Selina rushed in to kiss him. Dick wasn't too shocked. He wasn't sure what had came over him. Just a few moments ago he was realizing what he did wrong with Barbara and now he felt good. He felt like this was payback. Many more sloppy fast kissing occurred over the next few minutes. It would have continued for many more minutes but their waitress now stood over them. Dick now felt that he was being watched. He stopped Selina and looked over her shoulder to see Candy their plastic waitress. "Mr. Razuto would like to know if you prefer one of our VIP rooms." They both stood up from the their soft cushions and followed Candy to one of the VIP rooms. Behind them a young man followed with their drinks on a tray.

The VIP room was very spacious. It had a large sofa that wrapped the walls of the room and a small table stationed in the middle. It was basically a much larger version of where they just sat. They did not even notice that both employee's left. Selina was helping Dick get his shirt off. She was moving fast, she was pulling his shirt above his head. When his chest become unclothed she began to kiss and run her tongue all about. Dick returned with kisses to her neck and her shoulders. He went to reach under her shirt to do his patented 'cool guy' move and quickly realized that Selina was not wearing a bra. He then quickly proceeded to remove her blouse. She had managed to get his belt off and was unzipping his pants. It was happening in a frenzy. Dick stood there in his black boxer briefs, his excitement now evident. They were still standing off to the side of the table, her hands were moving around every inch of his body. She dropped to her knees, she pulled out his excited member from his briefs and put in her mouth. Dick could not remember such a great feeling. Her warms lips were able to take a lot of him. She used her other hand to rub his inner thigh and play with his members other two friends. Dick stood there and looked up, the room was spinning. He was able to keep his balance for the next couple minutes. Selina kissed her way up to the neck of Dick. She walked over to the couch that held many soft pillows every where, she was still in her pair of jeans. With Dick now behind her kissing her, he used his hands to reach around and unbutton her jeans. Again Dick was shocked Selina was going commando. They managed to fall down to her ankles. Dick turned her towards him and pushed her back to the sofa. Her legs sprout up in the air with her jeans still dangling on her legs, he quickly moved them and put himself between her up sprouted legs. He moved his excited member up and down her inner thighs. He then squatted down and let his finger slip into her very wet pleasure spot. Selina was quite enjoying this, she used her own finger and rubbed it against her now swollen clit. Moments later Selina screamed out "FUCK ME , FUCK ME NOW" Dick then penetrated her very moist dripping pleasure place. Selina could feel it thrust in her, she let out loud groans. Dick now had a handle on her sides and was giving her quite a workout.

They continued over the next hour doing many things Dick never knew possible. Things Barbara had never done and some things Barbara wouldn't let him do. He was feeling vindicated. He could not explain it, but being with Selina made him feel like saying 'Fuck the world, Fuck everyone' he was feeling liberated. Finally Dick was ready release his manhood, He quickly pulled out and to his surprise Selina went right for it, she placed it in her mouth and jerked it continuously. Dick was shocked but ready to comply, he did release his manhood and Selina showed no sign of gagging or no squeamish look, she very methodically finished it all. Dick collapsed on the couch. She jumped to his side and laid stretched out on her back with her head resting on his upper leg. Dick sat there, taking in his environment. The room was spinning less now. But he struggled to keep his eye lids open. He was exhausted...

Dick popped his head up. "Where am..." He started to ask where he was but he quickly remembered what had transpired and who he was with. He was surprised to look down and see she also had fallen asleep. He was still wearing his watch, he glanced down at it. "Oh shit its almost three o'clock.. Selina!" Dick began to shake her, trying to wake her up.

"What, is everything ok?"

"Yea I just think...we should get going." Dick placed her head on a soft pillow and began to get dressed. Selina soon did the same.  
There was now a cool night breeze as they both stood outside 'The Rocks' entrance. Dick stood with her next to the street. "Well uh, its been a great time. Thanks." He was now feeling slightly ackward, not knowing what else to really say.

Selina leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "No problem kid, it was fun. I'll see you around. Tell Bruce I said hi."

A cab had stopped by, Selina got in the cab."Wanna share the ride home?" Dick leaned down to the open door and politely declined her offer. "suit yourself." He shut door and the taxi drove away.


	5. Here's to you Mrs Robinson

Hello to everyone. Wow what a trip this has been. Even though I wrote a small short story before this, I truly feel that this is my first "Real" story. This has been so much fun. I hope anyone reading this is enjoying it was well.

Ok Disclaimer. I don't own crap, nope I swear I own nothing from DC. Anything I used that may be real is an accident and I don't own that either.

Ok, any warning's for this chapter? Lets see...Yes Its a Lemon free Chapter. A very very small lime. I didn't want to over do em, you know. Also a slight warning. I have a Dick Grayson/Selina Kyle pairing. Which who ever read my last chapter would just say Duh, I know this. But it could be getting serious. You'll just have to see. Although Barbara is still a major player in the story, Love Triangles are so great! Ok OK I have rambled enough. Almost forgot the start of this have some dark images. Please enjoy

* * *

He stood at the foot of his bed, feeling utterly exhausted. Dick shut his eyes and fell backwards into the comforts of his bed. It didn't matter that he was wearing the same clothes for the past two days or that he really hasn't slept. He was finally home. His eyelids grew heavy and within seconds he was fast asleep. 

_-Barbara sat in her chair from biology class but she wasn't in the class room. She was in a small empty room. The walls were painted blue with the floor and ceiling sporting yellow stripes. She sat in a corner facing the wall, not moving. "Babs what are you doing?" Dick stood in the middle of the room. There was no answer from the woman that professed her love to him. "Barbara, what's wrong, why won't you talk to me?" He was now starting to worry, why was she just sitting there. He walked slowly to her, about to place his hand on her shoulder but it froze. His hand would not move, he was now scared. He was terrified. He could not explain these feelings. His brain told him to grab her and find out what the hell is wrong with her but sadly he had to admit to the fact that fear kept him from doing so. He now looked up and found himself in the opposite corner that was diagonal from Barbara. Someone else was entering the room. It was a man. He could not see his face but it was surely a man. The shadows continued to mask the figure until it stood next to Barbara " NOOOOOOOO!" Dick screamed, the fear now tripled. The shadowing figure was now in full view, his tacky purple suit, his green hair and that wicket smile, the Joker was now hovering above her. Still frozen Dick now watched as the Joker slapped her across the face and called her a worthless bitch. He commanded her to pleasure him and she abided. Dick now fueled with both fear and angerthat bubbled over found himself frozen, unable to take any action. Another figure entered the room, it was Cole Hammonds. He quickly joined in on the Jokers sick fun. "God dammitt why can't I move, this isn't right, BARBARA!" Dicks shouts were pointless, nobody even looked his way. Realizing that he was stuck and unable to act he had to accept he was defeated. _

_"Aren't you going to do something Kid?" Selina was standing next to him, resting her elbow on his shoulder. _

_"But...but what can I do, she doesn't seem to be stopping them, infact it looks as though she is enjoying the tag team." Staring at the floor Dick felt too ashamed to look Selina in the eyes. _

_"That's bull shit kid" Selina now placing both her hands on her hips and looking very annoyed at his response. Dick slowly picked his head up to look at Selina, his expression was one of complete sickness. The color had long left his face, sweat ran down his forehead. _

_"It's not...look you have no idea." _

_Selina moved past annoyed and was now just plain pissed. "You don't think I know kid. You don't think I know how the Joker once kidnapped her and you weren't the one to save her. That Batman had to come to the rescue. You don't think I know how utterly useless you feel when Batman isn't there for you? Well, that's bull kid. Pitying yourself isn't going to save anyone, including yourself." Another voiced came from Dicks other side. _

_"Yea listen to her Dick, you have to learn to just accept what has happened and move on. I haven't always caught the bad guy you know, how many things have things blown up or collapsed and the bad guy still gets away, it's so many I lost count. As long as you don't lose hope then you can't even fail me or yourself or even her" Bruce pointed now at Barbara who was still being tag teamed by the Joker and Cole Hammonds._

_Dick knew they were right, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He could not take that next step, so he was left watching the horror in front of him.-_

Dick woke up covered in sweat, trying to catch his breathe. "I can't...I can't let this that happen. I have to pull myself together."

Robin entered the Batcave filled with confusion. He knew he had to crack down and find Batman. At that moment he decided to put all other things aside and find his partner, to find his brother. "Ah, good morning Master Dick, glad to see you up and about. What can I get you for lunch sir?" Dick turned and gave a resolute nod to Alfred.

"Yea Al I'll take a coupe bologna and cheese sandwiches and a diet cola. I plan on being here for a while."

"Very well, sir."

Robin planted himself in from of the huge bat computer, pulling up all info on Goth-Tech, The Joker and anything about this new stealth technology. A couple of hours passed, he was really no further now then he was when he started. He reached over to grab his sandwich, which was now beginning to get stale. He leaned back in his chair, trying to make the connection. He took a bite of his stale bologna sandwich and resigned to the fact that he would have to go back to the cabaret. This would be his best bet, if he was going to find Bruce he would have to start there.

Night was again taking its rightful place over Gotham. It was time for Robin to take action. He ran for his motor cycle, he was about to hop on when a thought occurred - _The Batmobile. I have to show Batmans presence in some way_- Robin headed towards the weapon on wheels and glanced over at the vault. The vault that held the Batsuits. For a brief moment he thought of suiting up as Batman but thought better of it. -_the Batmobile will do_- Robin hopped in and sped off.

X X X X

Her vibrant red hair wasn't looking so vibrant now. It was obvious she had not given it the proper care she once did. "Come on Barbara you have to get over him. You didn't do anything wrong. Didn't we have this exact same conversation not too long ago?"

"I really messed up this time. I know he isn't always there but...but when he is there he makes me feel as if I am the only person that exists. And besides for all the times he's been late or just not shown up, he has NEVER cheated on me. And what do I do at the first sign of us being apart, I go and call your stupid ass, knowing damn well what'll happen" Barbara walked with Cole both heading back to the dorms.

"Yea well I know you won't believe me when I say this Barb but I would be a one woman man for ya."

"Don't...just don't." She managed to snipe out under her sobs.

"What, I was just saying..."Again Cole had managed to turn her issues into how they should be going out. Both were caught up in their conversation that they were not taking notice of a slender blond woman running through the crowds of people ahead of them. The woman was dressed in a tightly wrapped woman's trench coat. The woman was barreling through people, she managed to knock one elderly man right to his butt and stumbled over another man walking his dog. She now was running straight for Barbara and Cole. They however were still too busy arguing about why she won't go out with him to notice that they were about to be the blonde's next victims. Sure enough the blond plowed right inbetween the two, knocking Cole to his backside. The slender blond woman continued to run for many more blocks until she finally slipped into an alleyway.

"Man that was close." The Slender blond woman was catching her breath and as doing so she was undressing her coat revealing a tight black skin outfit with knee high boots that also formed to her legs as if they were a mere extension of her. Her black gloves also formed the same way around her very tined arms. She grabbed something else that was black out of the inside of her coat pocket. It was a mask that she pulled over her head and fitted it so she could see out of the opening's where her eyes were. Selina was now fully transformed into Catwoman. She tossed her jacket behind the dumpster and making a few minor adjustments to her mask "It's show time." Catwoman made her way into the side entrance of the cabaret. Muffled laughter was heard on the other side of the wall. One of the regular comedians was going through his routine and from the laughs was doing well. Catwoman followed the hallway to a door that opened up to the back stage. She opened the trap door and made her way down a dark flight of stairs. After going through another dark hallway she found her self standing at an open door, the same door Robin walked away from.

"Aahhaa, wonderful, glad to see our feline friend decided to grace us with her presence, care for a drink little kitty?" The Joker sat leaning back in his chair, sitting at a round table in the center of the room. His goons scattered throughout the room. Some were sitting at a bar in the corner of the room and others were playing cards on some old crates on another side of the room. And of course Harley stood behind the Joker waiting to do anything he ask.

"So glad I could be of service." Catwoman snapped back with no hint of hiding her discontent to be near what she felt was one seriously fucked up excuse for a man. "I'll have a bloody mary." Reluctantly she made her way to the round table and sack across from the Joker.

"You heard the cat Harley get out guest what she wants." The Joker turned back to face Catwoman, not seeing that Harley just stuck her tongue out at him as if she was a five year old teasing another child. "So tell me, have you found what it is I need?"

Catwoman let a few silent moments pass, hoping to keep the Joker in anticipation. Her plan was working. She could see his eyes getting more narrow and his usual smile was turning. "For fuck sakes bitch did you?"

Allowing herself a few more moments of this pleasure she finally decided to put the icing on the cake. She casually remarked "I'm working on it, should know in a few days" another slight pause as she notice his stained white skin turning red. "Or perhaps it may be a few weeks, depends on if my contact is still alive."

"This is outrageous, it's been almost a month since that explosion." The Joker now yelled in a loud high pitch voice. "Almost a month you had without any interference from the Bat and you...you can't find a fucking lab." Still angery he snapped up from his chair, causing his chair to fall over. He took a step towards catwoman and before he took his second step she was all ready there to meet him with her whip hanging from one hand and her other up ready to claw.

"By the way I can't be a bitch you know, that's a female dog and last I checked I am a pussy cat." She was showing no sign of being concerned nor any sign that she was going to back down. There stand off was quickly interrupted, one of the Jokers henchman came bursting into the room.

"Boss...Boss we..." The goon stopped, trying to catch his breathe. "We got ---" The goon collapsed to the ground before he could finish his sentence. Moments later the lights in the room turned out. Harley let out a loud scream "Oh no Mr. J, could it be the Bat."

Still standing in the dark the Joker attempted to gather his gang" All right just calm down and exit stage left." HAHAAHAHA. "Always wanted to say that."

"Not so fast Joker" Robin gripped the Jokers arm and twisted it behind his back. The backup generator kicked in, the lights were back on in the room. Robin  
looked around the room to catch everyone's position. He was relieved to see just Harley and two other goons in the room. Anyone else in the room must have made their escape all ready. He felt the odds were good.

"So tell me bird boy where's the Bat, why isn't he here?" Robin just tightened the grip he had on his arm, now wincing through the obvious pain the Joker turned his head to look at Robin. "You know I haven't seen him a few weeks, not since that Goth Tech explosion. Very strange don't cha think boy, AHAHAHAHA." Realizing that the Joker knew the same as he did about Batman Robin forgot for a moment where he was, the grip he had on the Joker loosened. And that small moment was all the Joker needed. He head butted Robin while simultaneously kicking backwards up at Robins family jewels. This caused Robins to stumble backwards a few steps. Before Robin regained his balance the Joker was all ready running toward another exit in the room, the two goons and Harley followed. Robin instinctively through a batarang towards the last person in the escape line, the object wrapped around Harley's feet and caused her to hit the floor hard on her face. "Mr. J, he's got me...come back!" Harley flopped around on the ground.

"Looks like someone hung you out to dry Harley, don't worry I'll escort you out of here." Robin picked her up, threw a pair of batcuffs on her and tossed her over his shoulders.

They now stood outside the Batmobile. The door slid back and revealed the inside of the vehicle. He again tossed her but this time onto the passenger seat of the Batmobile. Robin quickly leap into the driver seat and began to speed off as the door was closing. The first few minutes of the car ride was completely silent. Robin was remembering his training on criminal personalities that Batman taught him. The file on Harley is that she can't stand silence and if given time she would incoherently ramble. "All right, all right enough with the silence, so where we headed, the police station I'm guessin, right? Robin just glanced over at her, his expression was blank. "So ugh, the bat disappeared with those two losers at Goth-Tech, must suck to be all alone now uh?" Robin still showing now expression just wondering what other things Harley would reveal. "Yea me and Mr. J watched the whole thing on camera, you know technologies great, we got this guy that hacked into Goth-tech computers and we watched the whole thing on their own camera's. Yea we were watching our guys try and lift the chip, hey wait a minute, how'd you do that? I ain't sayin no more." Robin found it a bit more difficult to hold a blank face after hearing what Harley just freely boasted, his immediate thought was to interrogate her further. He knew there was more. But he had to mindful of the law. Even vigilante's have to follow some laws. He would let the police interrogate her the proper way. Besides after they were done he knew he would have a chance to pick this conversation up.

They were now parked out side Gotham Police head quarters. He walked Harley into the processing center and then went to Commissioner Gordon's office. He explained the incident at the cabaret, he left out what Harley found told him on the ride over. Robin suggested a full search of the cabaret as quickly as possible.

"That's wonderful news Robin. Harley is now in processing and I know you'll be soon back on the trail of the Joker. Glad to see we can lean on you as much as Batman. Thanks again." Robin was never good at accepting compliments, especially none that ment as much before. " Thank commissioner, I will be back to question Harley tomorrow."

X X X X

Wayne Manor looked very spooky and sinister whenever a thunderstorm passed over and tonight was no different. Dick lay comfortably on his living room couch watching the nightly news. "Master Dick, unless there is anything else I am to retire for the evening."

Dick turned his head from the couch "Oh no, I'm good Al, thanks." Alfred retired to his bedroom upstairs. Dicks eyes grew heavier, he was extremely tired and also feeling slightly disappointed that the Joker escaped. He tried to push that to the back of his mind. He knew he had to just relax. The TV was getting blurrier, he used the remote to flickit offand let it fall from his hand to the floor. He was finally able to fall asleep. Though it did not last long, minutes later the door bell rang. Dick thought he heard it but wasn't sure so he closed his eyes again. The door bell rang a second time. Now he was sure he heard it this time and realizing that Alfred was probably all ready asleep he decided to get it himself. The doorbell rang a third time. "Ok Ok I'm coming, Jeesuz Christ." Dick flipped a wood panel up that was camouflaged in the wall and entered a code and a small screen showed a picture of who was at the door. Seeing who it was Dick quickly scrambled to unlock the door and let her in. There she stood, completely wet from the rain. Dick was just shocked she was here at his door.

"Are you going to leave a girl to stand in the rain?" Dick quickly shook his head to clear it.

"Oh yea, sorry. Please come on in." Selina came in from the rain, her blond hair was soaked flat and stuck to the sides of her face."Let me take that from you." Dick took her wet trench coat and hung it in a near by closet. Selina looked beautiful. She was wearing a short dress and a sleeveless top, both soaked so much that they too were stuck to her body, allowing to Dick to appreciate how good Selina looked. Her slender but curvy figure was something men would kill for. Her blue eyes seem to hypnotize him. All feeling of being tired was now gone. "So Selina what uh...brings you out here on a night like this?"

She gave him a look of distress. "You would not believe just how bad tonight has been. First I get stuck staying late at work and then on my way home I get a flat tire and well the only thing that could be called lucky is that it happened near here and well I was hoping I could catch cover from the rain until it passes over."

Dick scratched the back of his head and looked at her curiously. He realized where Selina lived and also where she worked and the route to and from is no where near here, but he was happy she was here, so he didn't press the issue. " Of course you can stay here, look at you. You are soaked. Come on let's get you out of those wet clothes." Selina could tell there no sexual innuendo in that comment but she still had to give him a small jab.

"Mr. Grayson are you trying to seduce me?" Selina said hoping he knew she was joking. Dick realized how his request must have seem like a come on.

"Well...Er.. I didn't mean --"

Selina moved some of her wet hair out of her face cut him off. "But yea if you have some try clothes that would great." Dick held up his finger as if to signify -be back in a minute- and he hurried up stairs to grab some dry clothes. He returned moments later with a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. Selina held the T-shirt up and saw it had an iron on decal of Superman's face on it and it looked very old. Selina looked up at Dick with a smirk."Nice shirt Dick...well at least the sweats look normal."

Dick just held his hands up as if giving up."What, I was trying to find something that fit you and well I thought maybe my old Superman T would be cool. I've had since I was thirteen."

"Well I would hope you didn't buy this recently." Figureing it was a good time to stop giving him a hrd time, she ask where she could change at

"Oh um..go down that hall and it's the fourth door on the left. Oh and hey...I'll be in the living room, just come back the same way pass through here and count seven doors to your right." He now stood there watching her walk down the hall. He headed to the living room. Dick flicked the TV back on and plopped down on the sofa. Many minutes passed by, he was beginning to feel anxious and now somewhat guilty. This was the first time he was glad Bruce was not here. He began to think what he would say, then immediately stopped because it made him feel bad. And he wanted this, hell he needed this. Selina was refreshing. She was fun. At that very thought Selina popped into the living room. Dick thought how adorable and yet hot she looked in his clothes. The T-shirt was a little too tight. It really showed how perfect her breasts were. He knew there was a reason he chose that shirt. That tight shirt combined with a baggy pair of sweat pants was beginning to turn Dick on. He didn't say anything but just stare.

"What...? What are you looking at?" Selina knew what he was looking at but for some reason felt really getty, she felt like a young school girl. Something she remembered she never felt with Bruce.

He shook his head and wore a huge smile."What am I not allow to admire a hottie when I see one?" Dick realized this was the first time he heard her laugh. He loved it.

"So I'm a hottie uh?" Selina continued to laugh as she seem to bounce to the couch. She placed her self next to Dick and folded her knees underneath her self. She looked into Dicks eyes. She normally was never impressed with brown eyes but his were deep and somehow conveyed a depth that she could somehow relate too. Dick asked her how her day was. "Just about the worse day I've had in a long time. I told you most of it all ready, the rest isn't even worth mentioning."

"Aww, poor thing, you need one of my famous massages then, to relieve your stress."Selina didn't argue she turned her back to him and he started to rub her shoulders. "So I take it, its been busy at work then? You're still working as head of the S.A.G (Save the Animals of Gotham) charity?" His hands moved from her shoulders up to her neck.

"Yep, I am still there. Really hard finding volunteers and all. Everyone wants to get paid these days. I had a late meeting that was totally went to hell. But hey, I don't want to bore you with my work life, what's going on with you. Have you talked to Barbara lately?" Shocked at the question Dick stopped his massage.

"Um not really, I really haven't had much time to think about it really."

Selina turned back to face him."I saw her you know?"

Now seeming extremely angry he snapped at Selnina."You what? You went to talk to her? Why in the hell would you do a thing like that?"

Selina placed her hand on his leg, now seeming very sincere. "No No, nothing like that. I would never do anything of the sort."

He was now calming. "But how do you know what she looks like? You two have never met?

Selina continued her explanation."Yes, you're right we have never met but she is kind of famous. She is Commissioner Gordon's daughter. She gets mentioned time to time in the Gotham Tribune. So far satisfied with her explanation Dick placed his hand on hers, which was still resting on his leg. "She was with a man." Dick quickly retracted his hand and demanded to know who it was. "Well, I believe it was a football player. I remember seeing him on the news. He's the quarterback for GU (Gotham University), damn I'm sorry I can't remember his name but I know his letterman jacket had the number eight on it."

"Fucking Cole Hammonds. I hate that asshole. I can't believe she is still seeing that chump. That FUCKING BITCH!"

Selina reach in and grabbed both of his hands in an effort to calm him down "Dick, its ok calm down. I wasn't sure if I should tell you but, well I thought you had a right to know." He couldn't explain it but her voice and her soft touch was calming him. He looked into her brightly colored blue eyes. He could get lost in them, they were so beautiful. He leaned in close to her

"Selina ---" Dick said softly but before he could start his sentence Selina moved in as well and kissed him. It was not like the wet sloppy kisses they exchanged the night prior something more. They were long and very sensual and her lips were extra soft. She pulled back and looked deep into his brown eyes again. She could see how much life he all ready lived for being so young. She felt there was more to him just your typical twenty year punk kid. Though becoming overwhelmed in the moment Dick began to get more aggressive. He started to kiss more like the kisses from the club.

"Whoa...Whoa...Hey slow down a bit." Selina managed to pull back during one of his attacks. He didn't say anything but he was quick to show he understood and complied with her request. Ten or so minutes passed by and Dick pulled his face away from her and got up off the couch. He looked at Selina with a smile and held his hand out, motioning for her to grab it. When she grabbed his hand he picked her up into his arms. Selina wrapped her arms around him in a hug, he again noticed just how perfect her complexion was and how flawless her skin is. Dick walked her up the stairs to his room, where they expressed just how much they cared about each other.


	6. The Perfect Knight

Hello everyone.As usual the disclaimer. I own nothing to do with DC and anything that may be real isn't and I do not own that either.

First let me say this chapter is a tad smaller than the previous two. But it adds a lot of plot movement.

And lastly please enjoy.

* * *

The vent in the bedroom kicked on, blasting cool air. Dick lay stretched across his bed, tangled in his sheets. The sun was peaking through the bedroom curtains which now swayed around from the vent below. He opened his eyes but didn't move. He stared up at the ceiling, smiling ear to ear. A heavy burden he felt previously was now gone. He turned his head to his left hoping to catch a glimpse of Selina sleeping. To his surprise she was not there. He immediately jolted up and looked around his room. Convinced she was no where in the room Dick brought his attention back to the empty space where Selina previously slept. He noticed a small piece of folded paper. He snatched it up, it was a note from Selina: 

Dick,

Had to get an early start at work.

Thanks so much for last night.

It was truly a night to remember.

Selina

PS Call me this weekend if

you want to go out. 555-4327

Dick let the note drop back onto his bed and like wise he dropped back into the bed and again stared up at the ceiling and he was smiling ear to ear. He took a huge sigh of relief, now enjoying the peace and tranquillity he had not been able to find in a long time. Minutes later however that peace was interrupted by a knock on his door. Dick popped up from his bed and threw on a pair of shorts and opened the door. "Oh, hey Al, what's up?" A feeling of guilt now washed over him.

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought you may want an early wake up call since you have final exams this morning." If Alfred knew what he did last night, he showed no sign of it. He expected to be scolded or given some type of lecture. But none came.

"Oh shit...I mean crap! I completely forgot about my Biology and Trig exams today. Thanks Al" Dick turned and headed for his bathroom to get ready but could sense that Alfred was still standing at this door. He turned back. He thought it wastoo good to be true, not to be lectured about last night. Now looking at Alfred waiting for whatever it was he was going he was going to say.

"Master Dick it is truly none of my concern with whom you decide to have over, but I feel a small reminder is in order." Here is came, Dick knew he was going to say to stay away from Selina. To scold him because she was once Bruce's girlfriend. But he all ready decided that he didn't care what he was about to hear. He cared for her too much to let anyone's advice convince him otherwise. "Ms. Kyle was once very involved with Master Bruce and I find from past experience that mixing love and friendship never works. All too often all parties involved end up getting hurt."

Dick still resolute on his feeling's for Selina just gave Alfred a nod."Thanks Al, I'll remember that." Alfred gave him a stern look and went about his daily business. Dick headed back to the bathroom where he thought now would be a good time for the three S's(thats shit, shower & shave).

The classroom was filling up quick. It occurred to Dick that this was the first time he was in class for a couple of days. He stood in the doorway at the top of the class. He glanced over the many seats in the hall, his gaze landed him at his usual seat. He was extremely relieved to see she was not in class yet. He casually made his way down to the first row of seats and slouched down into a desk. The minutes seemed liked like an hour. Though Dick had previously convinced himself he didn't want to see Barbara, he found himself looking back at the door whenever he heard people entering. He looked back again for about the fifth time, it was just Professor Jacob's. He slouched even further into his desk. "All right class the exam will begin is about two minutes. I hope you all brought the small blue essay books. They are mandatory for this exam." Dick sat there wondering if she was going to show up. Wondering why she wasn't here. Then he heard Professor Jacob's again. "Ah, just in time Ms. Gordon, ten more seconds and would not have been permitted to let you take this exam." Dick turned his head to the back of the class. There she was. He noticed just how bad she looked. He was not expecting this.

"Sorry Professor Jacob's." Barbara very sadly replied.

Dick continued to look back at her, he still couldn't believe how bad she was looking. Her normally vibrant red hair was now dull and clearly looked like she had not touched it in days. Around her eyes she was red and very puffy. She looked even more exhausted then he felt. The idea that she was out on the town, living it up with Cole was screeping into his mind. He thought to himself that perhaps Cole realized how much of a slut she is and dumped her. That's why she is upset. But deep down inside he knew that wasn't it. He couldn't help but feel guilty for how pathetic she looked. If Cole didn't break up with her than he was surely comforting her.

The exam was over, all of the students were discussing the exam as they exited the class. Dick followed suit and compared some of his answers with some of his classmates. He nearly made it to the exit but then his eyes caught a glimpse of her. Barbara was still sitting at her desk. Dick considered just walking out the door and leaving her to dwell in her own sorrow, but he knew he shouldn't just leave her like this. After all he felt responsible for her state of mind. He made his way into her row. "Hey...Er..um..The exam wasn't that bad eh?" Dick asked trying to start a conversation and bring a little levity to the moment. His attempt failed, she managed a slight nod of her head, which was all ready staring down into her lap. Dick took a seat next to her and plopped his back pack inbetween his legs. "So seriously what's going on?" He had a good idea of what was wrong but really couldn't think of anything else to say. This time she turned her head and stared at him. But the stare quickly ended, she placed her head back into her lap. Her sobs now very audible, Dick could see the tears falling from one of her cheeks onto her hand. He felt conflicted. He wasn't sure if he should embrace her with a hug or just continue to sit there. The anger he once felt was far removed. A new emotion was making a home for itself. He now felt distant from her. He looked at her and no longer saw the Babs he deep downinside knew he once loved but nowshe was now different to him. Dick didn't have to react because Barbara grasped on his shirt and plunged her head into his shoulder and continued her crying. Now feeling awkward Dick pulled away slowly but she grasped even tighter and cried harder.

"I'm sorry Richard. I don't know why I did it. It was stupid. I never wanted to hurt you."

Confused on whether he should lash out and confront her even further about Cole or just comfort her, Dick decided to take the middle road and just continued to sit there and say nothing. She was a different person to him now. He didn't know how to react.

"God Damit Richard aren't you going to say something?" She was not angry but more frightened

Again Dick sat there looking into her teary wet eyes. He did believe her, but he couldn't move past the thought of her and Cole together. " I know you didn't." He was being sincere. A flood of relief flowed over Barbara as she placed her head back into his chest. Trying to hold back anymore tears, you could occasionally hear her snuffle. Dick just sat there. She lifted her head and brought her face inches from his. She began to kiss him. Though it didn't take many kisses for her to realize that they were not being returned. She drew her face back, she looked into his eyes. They seemed different. They didn't feel safe anymore. They were very cold. She could feel this was the beginning of the end.

"So this is it?" She asked knowing the answer but not wanting to hear any of it. Dick stood up from the desk, tossed his back pack on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Babs, I wish things could be different but everything has changed. When I look at you..." He paused at that moment, realizing what he was about to say would end the two of thembut he continued. "When I look at you, I see a different person.I know longer see the girl I once loved." Without waiting for any reaction he turned and headed out of the class, never looking back. Barbara sat there staring at him as he left. The tearswere now flooding down her face, she could not believe it took them breaking up for him to admit loving her. Well once loving her.

X X X X

Robin left the police station very disappointed. Over two hours of interrogation and Harley didn't break. He even tried the silent treatment again, nothing worked. The night was young, Robin cruised the streets of Gotham in the vehicle that Batman usually drove. He now realized why Batman always insisted on driving. It was the most fun he had ever had while on patrol. Continuing his patrol of Gotham he managed to stop an assortment of minor crimes and rescue a few people from a burning building. He was feeling very good about this evening and himself.

The night was coming to a close and day break would be coming soon. Robin put the pedal to the medal and was speeding directly at a cliff face. His speed increased, the dirt turned to dust behind him. The night was brisk and the car was fast. Just when you thought there would be a terrible crash the cliff face opened up and swallowed the darting black blur. The vehicle actually got some airbefore it landed hard on the surface inside the cliff. It was dark and damp, though Robin was showing no sign of slowing down. The dark tunnel turned into a vast wide opening. About one hundred feet ahead lay the edge of a cliff, it was the end of the road. Robin switched his right foot from the gas pedal to the break. If one were standing outside the vehicle they could smell the rubber burning and certainly hear the tires squeal as they slowed down the black blur. The Batmobile stopped a few feet away from the edge of the cliff. The door lifted and slid back, Robin jumped out and dropped to his knees. He clenched his fists and let out a loud very abrasive scream. It was so loud infact that the sleeping bats above now stirred and made screeching noises of their own.

Dick stepped out of the locker room that was in the Batcave. He was using a towel to dry his hair. Now wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt Robin was comfortable. He sat down infront of the giant screen of the bat computer. He was feeling great. Never before had he known a sense of accomplishment so intense. With a few strokes of the keyboard Dick logged in to check his email. He glanced over the subjects, he saw a few letting him now he could get a low rate on a mortgage, others saying for a good time click here. He knew he should have installed that spam blocker. He finally came to some real mail. With a double click it opened up:

Subject: Breaking News - GCN.

Gotham City - Eleven children were found dead inside  
their homes late this evening. All were separate incidents.  
At this time the cause is unknown, but given the randomness  
of it, police at this time are not suspecting foul play.  
The Gotham Virus/Decease Control Unit was brought  
in to further investigate.  
For other news click here:www.GothamCityNews.gotham.

Dick's great feeling of accomplishment quickly diminished. He sat there in silence for a few minutes. Thinking of how horrible that must be for the families involved. He only hoped they found the cause soon before more children died. The silence however was suddenly broken by a loud noise coming from the entrance of the cave, more specifically the stairs. Dick ran over to investigate. Hoping that it was not Alfred that just fell down, he stood at the bottom of the stairs looking around to see what fell, but he couldn't find anything. Just barely out of the corner of his eye he saw something twitch. He turned his full attention to the side of the stairson his right. "What the hell is that?" Dick ran over to arm that periodically twitched. He immediately realized who's arm this was. "Bruce!" He shouted and thinking the worse he attempted to pick up the arm. Not expecting to have it attached to anything Dick was very shocked when Bruce let out a groan. Dick knelt by the body and felt his way up the arm and could now feel a shoulder. He followed the shoulder up to his head. His thoughts were confirmed when he felt the pointy bat ears on the Bat mask. Ignoring the fact that Bruce should not have been moved, Dick picked up the visible arm and swung what he knew was Bruce's body onto his shoulder and made his climb up the stairs.

He was now climbing another set of stairs that led to Bruce's bedroom. Alfred stood at the top of the stairs. His look was one of confusion. He could see Dick struggling up the stairs and that he had broken a sweat but he could not figure out why. His confusion was quickly cleared up. "Alfred, its Bruce. He fell down the stairs of the Batcave." Alfred turned and dashed for the bedroom and prepared the bed. Moments later Dick was there and he layed his mentor down. Alfred looked at Dick and was about to ask if Bruce was alive but Dick saw his expression. "Yes, Alfred he's alive, though I think barely. I heard him groaning from the fall. Come on let's get his mask off." The very worried pair took each of their hands and felt around until they could feel his shoulders and they slowly removed the mask.

"I'll call Dr. Thompkins." Alfred said trying to calm himself. Dr. Thompkinsknew of Bruce's secret and could be trusted.

"Good idea." Dick grabbed a chair from a table in the room and pulled next to Bruce's bed. "Alfred what's happening to him? A fall down the stairs shouldn't hurt him this bad."

"I am not sure Master Dick. But I am sure the doctor will know. It appears all we can do now is wait." Dick looked over at Alfred and they both knew that even though their friend was back, there was much to worry about.

* * *

Thanks to digi-gal-rox () for the name of the Doctor! Also sorry about the small cliffy. And I hope none of you Dick/Barbara fans don't hate me too much!


	7. Out of Darkness Greatness can emerge

_Hello to all who are reading my Fic. I really appreciate the feed back. Sorry for the long delay for this next posting. I really struggled with this chapter. I ventured into some new ground for me and also found myself going back to things I feel comfortable with. I will get to the disclaimer in a moment._

_The final part of the this chapter is extremely tragic for one of our main characters. I don't want to give it away. I have put an Alert before I get to the actual scene. You will have an idea of what it is I mean when you get to that point in the story. I put an alert for the start and the finish of the "bad part" so you do not have to read it, if you chose not to. Again this will make more sense when you get there. _

_Other than that please enjoy and I hope to post the next chapter soon. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from DC comics, cartoons, etc. Infact anything that may accidentally be real, I don't own that either_.

* * *

The room lay silent. Dick woke suddenly from his chair. "Bruce!" he blurted out when he awoke. He looked over to his mentor who still slept peacefully. He couldn't believe he slept through the doctors visit. An IV was hooked up to Bruce. A heart monitoring machine was also set up on the opposite side of the bed. He threw off the blanket that he knew he did not fall asleep with and took another look at Bruce. "Time to hit the streets." 

Finding himself hopping roof top to roof top Robin could feel an extra jump in his step. Knowing that Bruce was alive and here made a lot of his worries conveniently disappear. He had spent so much time worrying about so much that this new feeling of hope was a feeling he felt was long overdue. The night was quiet, almost too quiet for Robins taste. He stopped on one of the taller building's in downtown Gotham. He stood at the edge of the roof and looked over the city he called home one last time for the night. "Everything looks clear to me. Time to call it a night." He took a step off the ledge and was now free falling from the building. Moments later his cape straightened out like a hang glider, he was floating down to the streets below. With a couple taps on his utility belt, his motorcycle rumbled to where he should have landed but halfway down he was sideswiped by a lightening fast blur. "What the..." Robin was now tumbling down to the streets below. The wind to his back Robin reached for a bat-a-rang and fired it up at the building he had just stepped from. A few seconds later he was swinging back up to the roof top of a much smaller building.

Gaining his composure Robin attempted to find the source of the hit and run,he gave his mask a tap on the left top corner. He was now looking through the mask like a pair of binoculars. He saw a figure many miles away that reminded him of himself. It was bouncing roof top to roof top and making good speed while doing so. He again jump from the roof top to make his way to his bike but not before looking both ways. He followed the figure from the roads below, he found himself leaving the city of Gotham and heading for the outskirts of town. This mysterious figure lead him to an abandoned neighborhood. No lights lit the sidewalks. There were no families fast asleep in these houses. You would likely find a crack house and the many deviants inside looking to hideaway. He followed the figure deeper into the ghost town. Making sure not to be seen, Robin laid back a bit and watched as the dark figure entered into a house. He left his bike and continued on foot. It was a simple looking house. Your basic two stories, the windows were all boarded up and it was obvious that no one had lived there for many years. He circled the out side of the house, making sure to remember every angle, looking for any traps or hidden entrances. Feeling confident that he was walking into no traps he made his way up to the roof. There was a window like vent on the side of the house. He unhinged a couple of boards covering the opening and climbed in the small opening. Making sure there was nothing of importance in the upstairs attic, Robin uncovered a hole in the floor leading to the hallway below. There were four doors in the hallway, all were closed. He slowly stalked the hallway trying to see if he could hear if anyone was in one of the rooms. Two doors from where he started he could hear voices. Knowing it would not be a good idea to just barge in and take whomever was in there by surprise he reached into his utility and pulled out an extremely tiny block. It was about the size of a thumbnail, Robin squeezed the cube and placed it into an open vent in the hall. He then gave his mask three taps on the top right corner and could now see and hear what the small cube was seeing. After a few moments the voices were becoming more clear.

"And just why in the hell would I pay you anything. You haven't found shit for me." Robin instantly recognized the voice. He turned the volume up full notch. "And besides my other interests are going quite well. I feel your services will no longer be required. HAHAHAHA!"

"I'll get my money one way or another from you. This kitty never gets double crossed. And if any of you physo's try to lay a hand on me as I leave, I promise you will not get that hand back!"

Loud feedback filled Robin ears and he was forced to turned the cube off. His own ears could tell him that there was fighting within those walls. The door flung open, Robin stood ready on the defense. Catwoman made an exit to remember. She did two back flips to get her self completely out of the room, then stopped and stood on the other side of the hall. She looked at Robin and gave him a smile. "Glad to see I got your attention. I was counting on that." Robin didn't have much time to figure out what she ment by that last remark because gun shoots fired out of the room, Catwoman did a cartwheel to her right and slipped down the stairs. Robin turned to follow but was interrupted by more gun fire, this time though he could tell it was aimed at him. He turned to see Four of the Jokers goons charge out of the room firing.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Ass Bird!" One of the goons yelled to Robin.

"Ass Bird? Are you serious. Out of all the names to use, Ass Bird." Robin shrugged his shoulders then immediately fire a bat-a-rang at the goon on the far right. Then Robin Jumped on the wall to his left and ricocheted off and jump on top of the other three goons. Bringing them all to the ground. Getting back to his feet before the others, Robin grabbed the nearest goon by the shirt and gave him a punch that knocked his lights out. The other two goons were up on their feet now and both charged the super hero. Robin stood there waiting for the right moment. The goons were within arms reach, Robin jumped straight up and in what seemed like one quick motion Robin reached down and smashed both heads of the goons together, both falling to the floor. "Well, now that I'm done here, let's go see if can find our four legged friend."

Outside Robin found no trace of Catwoman. His motorcycle pulled up beside him and Robin hopped on. He couldn't help but think of what the Joker said. _- His other interests were going well.-_ He spent the next couple of hours searching for the key to this whole thing. Unable to find Catwoman he decided it would be good to go back and check on Bruce.

X X X X

He opened the door cautiously. Not knowing what to expect. To Dick's relief it was practically as he left it. Bruce still lay sleeping in his bed, all the machines seemed operational. He pulled the chair that he previously slept in up to the bed. He was quick to notice that Bruce's face was back. He looked pale and very thin.

"Dick?"

Startled by his voice Dick jump back in his seat."Yea, Bruce it's me."

His words were barely audible and extremely soft. "Glad you're here." The half invisible man was talking but was not moving.

"Bruce what happened?"

"No food or drink for..." His voice faded, his eyes were closing.

"It's OK Bruce. Don't talk. Save your energy." How it all seemed so obvious now . "Any regular person would have surely died without food or water for a month." He looked down at his mentor. "But not you Bruce. Not even hunger can kill you."

The next couple of days passed with nothing happening. Bruce was still asleep, regaining his energy, Catwoman was no where to be found and the Joker had once again changed hideouts. "Damn, I can't stand all this waiting. It's enough to drive a man mad." Robin sat at the Batcom complaining to Alfred who was also trying to keep busy by cleaning and then recleaning the batcave.

"Sir, might I suggest a bit of fresh air?"

Robin looked over at his good friend Alfred with a huge smile. "Good idea Al, And I have just the cure." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a phone number he had memorized the first time he saw it. He dialed 555-4327. "Yea hi, is Selina there?...Hey what's going on? It's Dick. How have you been?...Well I'm better now that I'm talking to you...I got your note and was wondering if you want to meet up for one of those famous latte's?...Yes, of course right now!...Ok well then lets say thirty minutes. At the same cafe then?...ok see you then."

Alfred gave Robin a look that could have killed him right there on the spot. "Al, I told you I like her a lot. And I'm pretty sure she likes me. Besides how is Bruce gonna know anything in his current condition." He was confident in what he just said. All except for the last part. He did not mean to sound so cold. But he wasn't about to sound unsure in front of Alfred.

"While it is not my place to be a snitch sir, rest assure that he will find out, one way or another." Robin walked away to change before Alfred could say anything more.

X X X X

"I'm glad you called me." The tenuous blond turned her luminous blue eye to Dick who just sat down with their lattes. The night slowly draped over the skyscrapers that surrounded the outside of the cafe in downtown Gotham.

"Yea, you left so suddenly the other morning, I never got a chance to say good-bye." He took a sip of his double mocha latte.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had to get an early start at work and besides you looked so peaceful just laying there. I didn't want to wake you." Selina reached across the table and put her hand on top of his and pulled it closer to her. "But, I'm here now. With you." She said with a reassuring smile.

Seeing her smile almost made him forget all about recent events. But she could tell there was something bothering him. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to get a few drinks in you again for that?" He was immediately surprised. He couldn't understand how she managed to read him so well all ready.

"Who said there is anything wrong?" Dick playfully asked her back, knowing that he was going to have to tell her most of what was bothering him.

"Your look says it all. Come on, you can talk to me." When he looked into those deep blue eyes again he knew she was right. He felt like he could tell her everything. Well, almost everything.

Dick gently pulled his hand back and took another sip of his latte. He knew he couldn't tell her about Bruce. Too many questions for answers he didn't have nor wanted to share. So he decided to tell her something else that he was thinking about. "I spoke to Babs...I mean Barbara." He paused waiting to see her reaction. He was shocked that she had none. He couldn't tell if she was upset or not, so he continued. "After our exams I talked to her. I officially broke it off ." Again he paused waiting for some reaction from her, but none came, she was silent. "Well?" He wanted her to say or do something. He wanted some clue as to what she thought about what he just revealed. Finally she spoke.

"I'm not really sure what you want me to say. I hope you didn't do that for me." Dick didn't know what think. He knew he didn't break up with Babs for her, but does that mean that he is reading her completely wrong. What was she getting at. He had to call her on it. He had to find out where they were going.

"So what if I did do it because of you?"

Selina leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her chocolate latte and then gave Dick a good long stare. "I would say that the thought is very sweet. But I would hope the fact that she fucked another man would be reason enough."

His jaw dropped, easily revealing his shock. He knew she dead on right about why he did it. He just couldn't believe how casually she said it to him. He was left speechless.

"Aww, what's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Selina chuckled and pulled his hand towards her again. "Look Dick, whatever your reasons are, I am sure you did what you felt was right."

His jaw was now closed and a smile replaced his previously shocked expression. He couldn't believe how she treated him. She didn't question his decision or his motives. She simply trusted him and the decisions he made. "Thanks Selina." He noticed her blue eyes were now locked into his own eyes. "Hey, I know this great new club uptown.--"

Selina cut him off and finished the sentence for him. "Yea, where all the socialites of Gotham go. I think it's called The Rocks. Sounds like fun. We whould go there."

Both stood next to the street, Dick was attempting to hail a cab. The night now fully engulfed the city. Only the city lights now lit the streets of Gotham. A cool breeze roamed the air. "TAXI!" Damn you think at least one would stop. Dick looked over at Selina. "You look cold. Come here." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, letting his warmth radiate to her.

A young girl was scurrying across the other side of the street towards them. The passing cars narrowly missing her. After a few near misses she made her way to curb near Dick and Selina. "Whoa, better be careful. Don't wanna ---"Dick stopped in mid sentence. "Babs, wow you almost got---"

A very feisty red head snapped her head up. "Killed? Well, it's not like you would care anyway."

"That's not fair." Dick still stood there with Selina snuggled in his chest.

Barbara spotted the slender blond. "So aren't you going to introduce me?" She nodded her head towards Selina.

Still shocked and confused about the whole situation Dick looked down at Selina. "Er..yea, Barbara this is Selina my..." He wasn't sure what she was to him. He wanted to call her his girlfriend, but they never really discussed their status. He didn't know what to say. Luckily he didn't have to. Selina reached her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Selina Kyle. Dick's girlfriend." Dick straightened up when he heard that.

Barbara wanted to retreat right then and there. She wanted to runaway. She was expecting his 'date' or his 'friend', but a girlfriend, so soon. She quickly regained her composure, not willing to show any weakness in front of Richard or his new girlfriend. Barbara did not extend her hand to meet Selina's offering of a hand shake. Instead she just folded her arms. "Nice to meet you Selina." Barbara's malcontent was very obvious. She turned her glance toward Dick. "Richard you didn't tell me you now volunteered to help the elderly. That's so sweet."

Selina was never one to back down from any catfight, she was quick to retaliate. "Oh Babs, you just don't get it, do you? Dick is tired of the childish games. He is wanting a one woman man, if you get my meaning."

Not really enjoying the show and wanting eagerly for something to end this uncomfortable predicament, Dick was highly relieved when a taxi pulled up next to them. He quickly chimed in. "Well, it was nice running into you Babs." Dick grabbed Selina by the arm and quickly pulled her into the cab with him. But not before Selina managed a quick wave a smile good-bye to Barbara.

Barbara just stood there watching the taxi pull away. She was so infuriated with what just happened, she yelled profanities at the taxi as it pulled away. She continued stomping down the street, heading back to her dorm, which was only a mile or two away. She was so angry, so hurt that Dick was so quickly over her and moved on. So consumed in her thoughts that she did not notice she missed her turn and was heading into abad part of town. She just kept her head down and kept walking. The streets were no longer lit with lamp posts at each corner. There were no lights coming out of any windows from the buildings surrounding her above. The streets were more narrow. She looked up and finally realized what she had done. She was now filled with fear. She turned around and picked up her pace. She could sense many eyes staring at her out of the dark corners and alley's. An elderly homeless man jumped out of nowhere in front of her. She let out a scream that could wake the dead. "Pardon me miss, spare a couple bucks for a vet?" She didn't answer the bum, but side stepped him and burst into a sprint. She could hear the old man again repeating himself but she dare not look back. She could see she was just a couple of blocks from where she should have turned.

"Almost there!" She kept telling herself as she tried to keep at the same pace. Three rather large burley men came out of the side alley's, blocking the last stretch of her escape. She stopped about ten yards from the men. She tried to see any alternate routes. She did not see any.

"Look what we have here boys. So what's a cute little girl like yourself doing in my part of town?" One of the burley men asked as all three of them advanced toward her. Again she looked for anyway around them. Finally coming to the conclusion that there was no way around them, she decided to try and go through them. It was her only chance. She made a B-line in-between the one to the far right and the one in the center. She failed miserebly. The two men grabbed her and tossed her to the ground. "Why ya in such a hurry? Me and my pals don't get much company like yours in dese parts." Another one of the burley men now stood over top her.

**(Alert - the next scene does insinuate some pretty bad things. However rest assure I do not graphically describe it.)**

Barbara pleaded for her life. It was no use, the three burley men were not listening. Two of the men were now holding her down. "Please, don't do this." She couldn't believe this was happening. "My father is Commissioner Gordan, I promise you he'll have all of the Gotham PD after you." Her threat didn't phase the men.

"Did you here that boys, its da commishiner's little girl, looks like we have to treat her extra special then, uh?" The other two man laughed. They dragged her into the side alley and proceeded to have their way with her. Her screams were muffled by the filthy hardened hand that covered her mouth. She had never before been so frightened. She even thought that being kidnapped by the Joker was less torture than this was. She could feel the pain move from her waist into her sides and then the pain spread everywhere from there. She tried with all her strength to rip free of their grasp, but it was no use. All three of burley men each took turns. Each of them calling her the most disgusting names imaginable while desecrating her. The pain, the horror was now too much. The face of her attackers were fading away, she felt like this was it. This was the end.

"Come on, jus leave da bitch here to die." The three burley men ran off disappearing in the darkness of the alley. Barbara's body lay there motionless. Her shirt was ripped and her bra torn off. Hes pants and panties were down at her ankles. Blood was dripping out from under her legs. Bruises were forming on all parts of her body.

**(Alert - end of the bad stuff)**

Many hours passed by, she continued to lay there. Her eyes slowly opened. She could barely make out the night sky in-between the buildings around her. Realizing that the horrid events from earlier were no nightmare, she propped her self up against the wall of the building she lay next to. Tears rolled from both her cheeks like a river. She looked down at the mess she was. She managed to get her pants back on and buttoned. With the help of the wall she now stood up. She remembered she was only a block away from getting out of this hell hole. She staggered out into the open of the nicer part of Gotham. She spotted a cab parked by the curbside. With every ounce of her strength she staggered and stumbled to the front of the taxi. The cabbie poked his head out of the window. "Get away from my taxi you fucking drunk bum." Barbara collapsed onto the hood of the vehicle. The driver jumped out of his taxi screaming and yelling. He quickly realized that it was no drunk homeless person on his taxi, but it was a young girl who was in need of medical attention. He jumped back into his cab and radio's for help. Within twenty minutes an ambulance arrived on the scene and began treating her.

* * *

I feel I should say something after that horrible event. All I can say is I never do things for just shock. Everything that happens in this story happens for a reason.

And I hope I did not offend anyone that has ever been raped. I have had a family member that was and understand the seriousness of the issue. That is why I tried to do it as tactful as possible.


	8. Secrets

**Hello again to all my readers out there.The few that you are. LOL. **

**First the disclaimer. I do not own anything. Nothing to do with DC. If I mention that exists in reality I do not own that either. Don't they get it? I don't own crap!**

**Now onto this chapter. Let me apologize for the long delay. I blame the recent discover of Xbox Live/Hockey 2006 its addicting man. And I blame all the new TV premiers for may very long delay in postings. **

**Anyway no warnings for this chapter. Just please enjoy!**

* * *

Dick lay fast asleep, Selina cuddled next to him. Her arm wrapped across his bare chest. Both exhausted from their escapades at the club. A black cat lay curled up at the foot of the bed. A silence that seem to mask the room was suddenly broken by the sound of music. Selina lifted her head that previously rested on Dicks shoulder and opened her curious blue eyes. She finally was able to sumize where the music was coming from. "Dick, wake up, your phone is ringing." He wasn't responding so she decided to shake him. "Just answer your damn phone." Dick dropped his hand to the floor and blindly felt around. He felt through his clothes that were disheveled in a pile next to bed where he finally was able to find his phone. He flipped it open and barely made an audible hello. Many more moments of silence ensued. Suddenly he flipped the phone shut and popped out of bed and rushed to get dressed. Selina knew something was wrong. "So are you going to tell me why the sudden exit?" 

Not really thinking about what he was about to say Dick just blurted out what was on his mind. "Barbara!" He now had Selina's full attention whether he ment to or not. She sat up resting her back against the headboard. She tossed her blond her back with the snap of her head. "What about her?" She was more cold than concerned.

He now realized how stupid he was for just blurting out his ex's name. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Selina moved closer to him. "Look I didn't mean to just say her name like that. That was her dad, she is in the hospital. He said she's been raped. He called me because I don't think he knows we are broken up. I really should go though." Selina didn't say a word. She took his hand and turned it palm side up and gently kissed it. "Thanks you're the greatest!" The door shut behind him and Selina laid back in her bed.

He stood in the elevator, watching the baron walls around him. It was late and it seemed liked he was the only one in the entire place. The light would flicker every couple of floors. The higher it went the more nervous Dick became. Many questions bounced around his mind. He wondered if Barbara would even want him there. He wondered how he would feel when he saw her. The elevator door finally opened on the 14th floor. He stepped into the hall which was only partly lit during the overnight hours. He knew to turn left down the hall because of the sign on the wall. He remembered the receptionist saying it was room 1457. His heart beat increased the closer he got to the room. 1438, then 1449 and then finally he stood in front of room 1457. His heartbeat was off to races now. He stood there a few moments to calm his thoughts. His hand shook as he opened to turn the handle. The door creaked a bit as it slowly opened and as he entered the room he took only a couple of steps in. He took in the scene. Commissioner Gordon was sitting in a chair off to the side of the hospital bed where he saw Barbara sleeping. He could see from across the room how bruised and bloodied she was. He looked back at the man sitting in the chair. He never thought he would see a man like Commissioner Gordon cry. But there he sat with hands holding up his sobbing face. Dick stood there shaken by the whole scene. After what seemed like many minutes but was only a few seconds Commissioner Gordon cleared his throat and took notice of the young man standing in the doorway. "Ah Dick I am glad you could be here. Barbara always speaks very highly of you. I am glad you are here. I am just saddened that we see each other again under these circumstances." Dick was taken back by the Commissioners comments. He wondered if he knew they were no longer going out. Without consciously thinking of it, he found himself approachingher bedside. He looked down at the woman he once loved. He just stared down at her broken body. He could see just how deep and brutal the bruises were. Dried tears were flaking down her cheek. He just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

Commissioner Gordon broke the silence. "She is a strong girl my Barbara. I just can't even imagine. After the whole incident she mustered all her strength and found help. They found her on the hood of a taxi cab not to far from where it all happened. The driver said he saw her stagger out of a side road and thought she was a drunk. I just don't get it. The detective on the scene said she got side tracked and wasn't paying attention to where she was at. How could that be, she was just a few blocks away from campus." Dick could really feel the anger swell from the Commissioner. He looked down again at Barbara. Again noticing just how bad she looked. Her normal shimmering red hair was looking quite plain and was clumped up by the dry blood scattered throughout her hair. Under the bruises and dried tears Dick could see just how helpless she really looked. She didn't look like the girl that Dick envisioned in his mind. The girl who betrayed him by taking the comfort of another man. When he looked at her he could no longer hold the anger he once reserved just for her. He could no longer see her as some slut. Guilt was now what he felt. He was able to put it all together. He knew why she wasn't paying attention. In his mind he replayed the earlier scene outside the cafe. The scene the Commissioner described was only a few blocks away. He just kept thinking how could he have just stood there as Selina went on the attack. He didn't say a word. The Commissioner was sitting in the chair trying to hold back his tears. Dick couldn't bare to look at the man.

"Richard, why..." her soft voice paused. Her eyes slowing opening and trying to focus on him. He expected her to look angry, angry at him. But they were not, they were beautiful green eyes that were filled with relief and hinted at hope. "I can't believe you are here."

He just stared down at her for the next few moments. His eyes began to water. "I'm sorry Barbara. I'm Sorry." He just stood there not knowing what else to say. He felt responsible for her being here. Commissioner Gordon now joined him at his side.

"Come my boy, there was nothing you could have done. It's not your fault. It is the filth that plagues this city. There is only so much my police force and Batman and Robin can do. Unfortunately there are always going to be bad people out there." He patted Dick on the shoulder and glanced down at the daughter he loved so dearly. "Well, I'll give you two some time to talk. I'm going to lobby in an attempt to find some fresh coffee. Want me to bring you back some, Dick?

The guilt filled young man lookedup, barely making eye contact with the man. He could not help but think what the Commissioner would think of him if he knew the full story, about how he let Barbara walk away in a state of disarray. Finally he managed to get some words out. "Oh no, I am fine thanks."

"Well, I don't blame you. There's probably nothing fresh brewing this late anyway."

The door shut behind the town ex lovers. He now had two people he cared for in a hospital type setting. She looked up at him with her emerald green eyes. His thoughts about the past were getting fuzzy. "Richard" Her voice was calming, he thought it was how he remembered it. "You didn't have to come down here. I mean...I'm kind of embarrassed." There was no tension or anger or bitterness in her tone. Nor did he want to react in any of those ways toward her. He broke eye contact with her, feeling too ashamed to look at her. Instead he focused on her arm that rested above the sheets at her side. That only made him feel worse. He could see the bruises that circled her wrist. He knew that was where someone must have had a pretty tight grip. He shuttered at the mere thought. He moved his gaze to his feet. There was no reminder of the pain and hurt he felt he caused her. He knew she deserved better than this.

"Babs I am so sorry. How could I let this happen? If I would have just intervened when you and Sel---. When you two were arguing. If I would have done something."

She raised her hand from atop the sheets and rested it on the bed handle, next to Dicks. "It's not your fault Richard. I don't blame you. Daddy's right, it's the underbelly of the city that have caused this. No matter what happened prior to that, I should have been paying attention." They both let a few seconds of silence pass. She could see the anguish on his face. She could see his struggle. "Hey you...look at me?" He was caught off guard by her request. Why wasn't she mad at him? If there was any time he would willingly except criticism and a good lashing, this was it. He lifted his head and again couldn't help but look into her emerald green eyes.

"If there is anything I can do, just say the word." He stood waiting for a response, waiting at her mercy.

"Do you love her?"

The question put Dick on the offense. He was not expecting this. "What does that matter right now?"

She asked him again but this time with a little more bite.

"NO! I don't know. Look Babs you know how hard it was for me to admit I love you. So I don't think I can say that is true for her now. I mean I do care for her but..." He noticed the tears that were starting to fill her eyes. "Can we just talk about something else, please?"

She slowly moved her hand to her face and wiped away the tears. "You love me?"

He was again taken back by her response. "Babs, you know I love you."

Without hesitation she sniped back. "No, Richard I don't. You never told me before now."

Realizing how right she was he had no logical answer. "I'm sorry." He turned from the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked making it obvious she did not want him to leave. He stood at the door and turned to face her.

"Please Babs know this. I will do anything for you. Please know that. But please just don't ask me to choose right now. Not under these circumstances. Look I have to go, I'm sorry but I am not walking out on you, ok?" She looked at him with a smile, letting him know she understood. He returned the smile and shut the door behind him.

X X X X

Drool seeped from the corner of the his mouth, staining his pillow. After an extremely long night Dick was finally able to get some sleep in his own bed. The early morning passed and still he slept. Then the after noon and then the evening. Midnight was fast approaching and his eyes opened andthey blinked a few times to gain focus which was then followed by a yawn. He squinted over at his clock. The digital numbers were blurred through he sleepstill in his eyes but he was able to decern it was close to midnight.

After a long healthy shower, Dick threw on a pair of shorts and T-shirt, stopping briefly in the kitchen for a late night stop before heading to Batcave to check up on news and emails. The large chair in front of the Batcom swiveled around and Bruce sat there looking most alive. "Ah Dick, just the man I wanted to see." Bruce was in an abnormally good mood. Dick wasn't use to that type of demeanor from his friend but just being happy that he was alive and here now, he went with it.

"Hey Bruce, glad to see you up and about!" Dick took a seat at a much smaller version of the Batcom that was stationed directly across from Bruce. He swiveled his chair to face the lively man that sat before him. "So what's up?"

"Well, from what Alfred tells me you have done a pretty good job in my absence and after looking through he daily logs it appears you have."

Dick's face turned red. He couldn't remember the last time Bruce out and out gave him a compliment like that. "I would say that I had some ups and downs, well mostly downs." He added that last part remembering his ongoing pursuit of the Joker.

"Yes, I see the Joker has been causing some minor issues for you? Any idea what he's up to this time?"

Dick finished swallowing some chips he was chewing. "Not really, as you know from the file he is quite interested in that stealth technology that you stumbled upon. I just haven't been able to pin anything to him yet. I do know that whatever it sure has pissed off Catwoman."

Bruce's demeanor changed quickly to his normal cold business like way. He swiveled his chair back to face the Batcom. "Don't trust her! It seems too convenient that she leads you right to the Jokers hideout."

Dick jumped to the offensive. "Come on Bruce, don't you think I know all of this. That's what's so fuc--- I mean that's what's baffling. Those two aren't known to team up, she usually works alone."

Still not facing Dick, Bruce continued to scroll through files in front of him on the batcom. "Yes which means he has to be holding something over her head." He pauses and turns to face Dick. "Or he has something she wants."

"That's it!" Dicks eyes popped wide open. "I used the batcube in the secondary hideout, the one she led me too and..."

"The one she led you to? You mean she led you to him twice? Why isn't that in the report?" Bruce still seemed cold.

"Yea, it just happened I haven't had time yet. I was out on patrol and she sideswiped me. Anyway to make a long story short, its money. He was paying her to find something and she never found whatever it was. And she used me as a diversion for her escape."

Bruce leaned forward in his chair. His tone softened. "She always does seem to plan her outs very well." He leaned back in his chair. Dick could see he was contemplating something so Dick just turned back to face his com-station. Many more minutes of silence occurred. Dick was checking his email and Bruce continued to scroll through old files. Then finally the silence was broken. "So when were you going to tell me?"

Dick knew what Bruce ment but still attempted to play dumb hoping that Bruce would drop the subject. "Tell you about what?"

A heavy fisted pounded down into the arm rest on Bruce's chair. "Damit Dick you know exactly what I ask about! Selina!"

There was no way around it now. He knew this moment would come. He just wasn't prepared for it to happen just yet. He panicked and did not know what to say, so he blurted out his first thought. "Alfred said he wasn't going to tell you, how could he lie to me!"

Now Bruce was getting even more infuriated. "It wasn't Alfred. He is always true to his word and you'll be wise to never question that again!" It was painfully obvious that Bruce lost all patience. "You know when you are invisible, it's amazing how much one finds out."

Dick was shocked. He was now on full guard. "Damn, how long have you been here? I don't know exactly what you have seen but I like her Bruce and from the way I see it, she likes me. And besides things are going good. I don't need your cynicism right now."

"Oh yea things are going good for you is that it? So good in fact that the Joker has been under your nose the entire time I was gone and he is still on the loose. So good infact that in matter of one month you break up with Barbara and now your seeing Selina who is what ten years older than you? Yes, Dick it sounds like you are doing well."

Dick could see just how animated Bruce was but he couldn't back down now. "That's a bunch of shit and you know it. This is so typical of you Bruce. Just because you can't balance love and war doesn't mean I can't give it a God Damn try!"

Since continued yelling would not solve anything, Bruce was quick to change his demeanor. He took a deep breathe and regained his composure. "I just thought you and Barbara were doing good?" He sounded sincere and almost heart broken to hear that they weren't.

Dick could see that Bruce was no longer irate so he decided to tone his attitude down as well. "Well, it was." The spite was tailing off. "I tried to balance things with her. It just didn't work. I mean it's not like any of this was planned. I just always had to leave at the wrong times and well we were on a break and it all went down hill from there."

Bruce rolled his chair closer to the young distraught man. "Look Dick I am not going to lie to you. I strongly disapprove of your relationship with Selina." Dick started to rebut but Bruce raised his hand to keep him quiet. "I'm not finished. But there are certain things about her that you don't know."

"Look I know she is a bit eccentric. I know she has many different sides and moods but that's what I like about her. That's why it's working with her. Aside from Robin I can show her my whole complete self and not hold back."

Bruce pushed his chair back. "Look I am glad you feel that way with someone. And I m glad to hear you haven't gone overboard on this love trip." Dick just rolled his eyes at that comment. "But just be careful. I'm not sure you have seen every side of Selina Kyle."

Puzzled by the warning but very happy that Bruce was accepting the whole issue Dick just nodded in agreement.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think it's time for Batman to make an appearance in Gotham tonight. Nice cover story by the way. Thanks."

Dick rushed over to the vault holding his outfit. "Alright, sounds fun, I'm coming with you."

"Listen Dick you've done alot around here of late. I want you to take the night off, enjoy the night." Dick gave his mentor a look of confusion. "Live like a real college student for once. Go on, you've earned it. Besides there are a few things I have to take care of on my own tonight."

Now scratching his head, Dick just stared at him. "Er..umm..Thanks Bruce". They exchanged a firm hand shake.

Dick headed off up the stairs to the mansion. Alfred practically appeared out of nowhere and approached Bruce. " I trust everything went well, sir?"

"Ah Alfred just the man I wanted to see. Pull all my files on Selina Kyle. I want you to cross reference all activity with her personal and business accounts. I need to find motive. And yes things went better than excepted."

"I will get on that right away sir. But I take it then you didn't tell him the truth?"

Bruce looked at his long time friend. His eyes fell to the floor. "No, Alfred I couldn't tell him. Not yet. She is up to something and I plan on finding out what it is."

"You know sir I just worry. Rememberthe secret goes bothways."

Bruce laid his hand on his friends shoulder. "I know Alfred. Which is why I am even more concerned."

X X X X

The cool brisk quiet night on Diamond Row was disturbed by shattered glass and loud annoying store alarms. A slender black cat figure leapt from the broken window of one of the jewelry stores. She slipped into the nearest side alley and pounced up the fire escapes and made her way to the roof tops.Catwoman could make a clean getaway from atop the roofs. She leap like a cat from one building to the next. In her hand she carried a soft velvet bag that was now filled with many jewels and diamonds. After she put many rooftops behind her she stopped to admire her catch. The inner part of her hip started to vibrate. She gave a slight moan. "Oh, I like that." She waited a few more moments before answering her cell phone. She pulled it out and looked at the caller id. "Wow this is my night, first the jewels and now the man." She answered her phone. "Hey sport, isn't it kind of late?...Oh, right now? You haven't been drinking and now looking for a booty call have you?...Oh what ashame. I was hoping to take advantage of you again...Well I don't know Mr. Grayson I do have to work tomorrow. But you know I can't turn down an offer like that. Come on over. I'll be waiting...Seeya soon loverboy." She placed the phone back into her pocket, closed the bag of jewels and sprinted away. All she could think about was him. She wasn't expecting him to call tonight and certainly not this late. She now stood on the roof top of her building. She tossed the velvet bag down a ventilation shaft that led to a secret compartment in her apartment. She was about to make her way down the fire escape and into her place when she heard a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I see you haven't changed much since the last time we spoke." She stood still, not turning to see who it was. She didn't need to see him. Hearing his voice was enough.

"Nice to hear from you to Bruce. Or I guess I should say Batman while your dressed in those tights." She finally turned to face her old nemesis, her old lover. "And to what do I owe this displeasure?"

Batman took a few steps closer to Catwoman. "I think you know why I am here."

She took her hand off her hip and also took a few steps closer to him. "If this is about Dick, I really don't see how it's any of your business."

He took a couple more steps towards the feline and was now within arms reach of her. With blazing speed he reach out and down and snatched her wrist up into his grip and pulled her into him. "Oh Bruce, like old times eh? Well, I'm sorry but I'm spoken for now. What kind of girlfriend would I be to Dick if I let you play with me like this?"

"I am not here to play. I don't know what you're up to but assure you if afflict any pain to the boy you will pay. Regardless of what you may know, I promise you will soon find out if you really do have nine lives."

Catwoman violently pulled her wrist free of his grasp. "I would think you have more to worry about then who your partner is fucking?" She could tell that hit a nerve. "I take back what I said. It is good to see you Bruce. You seemed to disappear there for a while. Dick told me you were away on business but we both know that's not the truth."

She could really see just how much she was getting under his skin. One could hear his teeth grinding if you listened close enough. "You're going to tell me how and why know what you do."

"Or else what Bruce?

"Oh I think Dick might think differently of you if he knew the real you. It would be real easy for me to declassify that part of your file and let his curious young eyes come across it. There's nothing I want more than that, now that I think about it." Now the table was turning and Bruce could see he used the correct threat. He didn't want to believe that her bond with Dick was this strong but he underestimated her.

"Go ahead see if I care. He's just a good fuck to me. I can find another."

"Come on Selina I know your bluffing, just tell me what it is you know and leave you alone for now."

Knowing that her bluffed was called, she spilled the beans. "Well, I don't have much time. I'm expecting company soon. But if you must know. I watched the entire thing. I watched those two idiots break into Goth-tech and I watched it explode with you in it. That sick fuck Joker hired me to find the lab. We watched it all from the security camera's."

Batman studied her demeanor and could tell she was telling the truth. "Why did you go to work for him? It's not like you to work for someone like that mad man."

Catwoman stood tall, not wanting to fully admit she fucked up by taking a job from the Joker. "My Charity. It's close to going bankrupt. I needed the pull it out of the red. You know how much that charity means to me. He hired me to find the lab that harbored the stealth technology. I found the first two sites. And well after the explosion in the second lab, the one you were in. They moved the operation and I could not locate that one. I never did find the third location. But no matter the Joker jipped me on the money and he kept bragging about a plan B. What the fuck that is, I don't know. So don't ask.

Batman said nothing to her and walked to the edge of the rooftop. "Just don't hurt him. He really does like you." Without looking back, he fired his bat-grapple into the airand Catwoman could see the back of his cape whisk through the wind as he swung off into the darkness.

"I won't Bruce. I won't." She whispered to herself as she watched him exit.

* * *

Again sorry for the delay. The rough draft for Chapter 9 in almost done, which means I should have it posted soon. 


	9. The beginning of another path

_Hello again to everyone. This Chapter again is a short chapter but I feel it has a lot to offer. Please enjoy. _

_Oh and as always I do not own anything to do with DC and anything that may be real is by accident and I don't own whatever that may be._

* * *

"That's it men, fill those tanks. I don't want a single drop left behind. "The gruff angry voice is heard yelling commands to his workers that take each order without question. "We have to have it ready to mix and on the shelf's in less than one week." Two Face patrolled the grounds of the warehouse coordinating the efforts to load many Mac truck with steel drums. Everyone on the ground floor wore gas masks over their faces, everyone but Two-Face. He enjoyed the putrid smell of sulfur mixed with various other chemicals. "That's right keep em moving. Gotham is in for a treat." Two Face made his way over to a corner away from all the commotion. No one was around him but himself. "What if we fail?" 

"That's impossible, we have everything planned. Stop your whining. I tired of hearing myself complain."

"But we're dealing with an unstable mad man."

Two face continued to stand there and argue with himself. "Don't worry I have the Joker under control."

Overlooking the grounds to the warehouse was an office with walls made of glass. Inside paced a man who never looked worried. Even if the Joker was, it was difficult to tell by the constant smile forged to his face. Strangles of his chemically altered hair waved free in all directions. He was a walking whirlwind in a purple suit. "Just look at him Bob. I mean just look at him. I would if I could enjoy a conversation with myself like those men do. Then again, just one of me is plenty." The Joker roared one of his infamous evil laughs. "But one does have to appreciate how his foul minds work. Oh and Bob the first shipment worked beau-tif-lee is I said so, which I do." The Joker turned from the window and threw himself into his office chair. "Those kids never knew what him them. WHAM! A little poison in their cereal and wa-la they drop dead. They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day and for them it was their last. Pretty soon we will expand and it will be all of Gotham who drops dead. I'll have the city at my mercy. And do you know what the best part is Bob?" Bob stood by the desk and shook his head no. "No Bat and the birdboy? Well he's probably at home popping his zits. And then who will all the city officials come running to when they want a cure for the sudden illness that spreads through the streets of Gotham." Again Bob shook his head indicating he didn't know. "ME BOB! ME! And of course it will cost them. Oh it will cost them, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

X X X X

The wait up the elevator wasn't so nerve racking this time. The sun was vividly shining through the tall windows in the hallway. Dick couldn't fully explain his change in attitude toward Barbara. He just knew she needed him right now. Not as a lover but a friend. That was it. He planned on being the friend he knew she deserved. There he stood again, in front of room 1457. Only this time he wasn't scared. His hand was steady. Infact he was looking forward to seeing her. He pushed the handle down and all slowly opened the door, trying not be loud incase she was sleeping. He soon realized she was not. "Richard! Hey what are you doing here?" Her tone made him even more sure this was the right thing to do, she seemed very please to see him.

"Hey Babs, you're looking better." He made his way to the side of her bed and took a glance around the room, which was filled with an assortment of balloons and flowers. "Whoa, look at little miss popular."

"Yea, isn't that something? Everyone has been so nice." She paused for moment and looked up at Dick. "Well, just don't stand there, pull up a chair." She surprised herself at the lack of anger towards him. "So what's up?"

He pulled up a chair and wiggled around for a moment. He wasn't sure on how to answer her. He didn't want to bring up Bruce or Selina. He ran his hand through his hair. "Oh you know nothing really. Oh wait I did get my scores back for final exams." He knew this was safe subject to discuss. Nothing like good healthy education talk to start things out.

"Oh cool. I got mine the other day. Daddy brought them in. Can you believe Jacob's gave me a C? I worked my ass off in that class. I would ask you what you got, but I think I all ready know. "Dick nodded and couldn't help but chuckle. "You punk, you did get an A. I hate you so much. How you do it is beyond me. You'll have to show me your tricks one of these days. Oh well I guess I could have done better. That wasn't one of my best days." Out went the smirk on his face and in came a blank expression. How quickly he remembered what he said to her after that exam. "Yep, little did I know just how bad things would get." Dick silently agreed with her.

Dick looked closer now at Barbara. It was truly amazing just how great a job the doctor did on cleaning her up. Only her bruises remained and they too seemed a shade lighter. He was now looking at a different Barbara. Someone different from who he remembered. He couldn't believe how she was handling everything. How did she manage to smile after all that occurred? She was noticing him staring. "What is it Richard?" He shook his head and brought himself back into focus.

"I'm sorry." At that moment he felt ashamed. Ashamed at the way he previously thought of her.

"Don't be silly, you didn't do this too me. I thought we already settled this?"

"No...No...I mean I'm sorry about everything. It just seems like one long rollarcoaster ride. Me with Selina and you with Cole ---"

Barbara burst out in laughter.

"Stop, I'm being serious. Why are you laughing?" Dick looked confused. Barbara straightened herself up on the bed, so she was leaning more upright. She couldn't help but let a few more giggles out.

"First of all Mr. Grayson, I am never going to be or never waswith Cole Hammonds. Did I make a mistake? Yes, a horrible mistake that I still wish I could take back." Dick leaned forward ready to put his two sense in but Barbara quickly spoke up again. "And further more I don't want to hear any more about it. You made yourself perfectly clear that day in biology." He sat back in his chair. Even though she sounded playful, he wouldn't dare question her. "Look I would be lying to you if I said I was happy for you. It hurt to see you and Selina together. But that's something I have to deal with. Take away recent events and you have always been there for me as a friend. You have always had my best interests in mind."

He knew he didn't deserve a friend like her but he felt thankful to have her as a friend. He stood up from his chair. "Hey just know that I would do anything for you. You truly are an amazing person Barbara Gordon. A lot more brave than me. I know we'll get through this." He took one last look into her shimmering green eyes. Again he saw hope. But he knew her better than most. Those eyes were made of many levels. Underneath that hope he could see the pain she was holding in. He could see where innocent was lost. He too was also familiar with hidden pain. With an inner struggle.

He leaned down and pressed his lips gently on her forehead. It was a friendly kiss. "I'll be back tomorrow, we'll do lunch?"

She looked back at the young man that stood by her bed. "That would be nice, bring my favorite?"

He could not help but smile. To be glad that they were friends again. "Of course. Sushi right?"

"You know me too well." She watched him leave the room, her arm waving good-bye. No sooner did the door shut did Barbara let it all out. She could not hold back the tears any longer. She loved him very much.

X X X X

Robin stood next to the now fully healed and fully visible Batman. Black clouds stalked the city of Gotham on this dreary night. The moon sat prisoner behind the black of the clouds. The only light that shined on Gotham this night was man-made light. They both stood atop the multi story police station. The Bat signal disappeared from the black night sky.

"Ah Batman, nice to have you back." Commissioner Gordon stepped out from the rooftop door and stood next to the super hero's. "And Robin thank you again for all your efforts during Batman's absence. Gotham city is truly blessed to have the two of you." Batman and Robin both gave a courteous nod. "But I didn't flash the Bat signal for simple thank you's. We have a serious problem. Two Face is showing his faces around town. Our current leads have linked him to eleven robberies this month and we got a reliable tip that he's about to make it twelve."

"What has been stealing Commissioner?" Batman asked.

"He has been hitting the local chemical labs and factories. Unfortunately we don't know what he is using them for. He hasn't shown his faces around for anything else. And we have no buzz on the underground about this. It's as if no one knows it's happening."

Batman slowly edged to the edge of the roof. "Or maybe they are too scared to talk."

Commissioner Gordon took a few steps closer to him. "Well, like I said we have it on reliable sources that his next hit is tonight, at Foshito Tech Labs. I would like you to catch Two Face in the act and help us find out why he is doing this."

"Thanks Commissioner." The Dark Knight nodded to his sidekick and without any hesitation they both leapt from the roof top and into the blackness of the night.

X X X X

Two massive Mac trucks raced down the narrow streets of downtown Gotham, barely missing other vehicles who couldn't get out of their way fast enough.

"Take a right at the next light."

Two Face's voice was gruff and hard. The driver obeyed the command and turned the steering wheel at the next right. The second truck followed closely behind.

"That's the place. Take this large pile of scrap through the front door."

The driver didn't hesitate. He again obeyed the order without question. The massive truck rolled up over the curb and straight towards the front doors. The full glass window panel that made up the front of the building was no match for the twelve ton truck. Shards of glass shattered as the truck exploded through. The front security desk was also no match for the trucks.

"That's it, through that wall." Two Face pointed at a solid cement wall that was less than twelve feet away. Without a word the driver took the truck through the wall and barreled into what looked like a warehouse. The driver received another order to stop and seconds later the truck came to a screeching halt with the second truck right behind. Two Face jumped out of the truck. "You all know what to do. Now do it." Twelve men jumped out of each truck and began to load steel drums onto the back of the Mac trucks. This went on for the next twelve minutes or so. Two Face pulled the trigger on his machine gun and fired many rounds into the ceiling. It was obvious he was getting excited. "This is it men. Once we get this last shipment, then the real fun will begin." He waved his gun around as let out a hearty laugh.

A Batarang wrapped around the gun and it was yanked from his grasp. Batman stood at the entrance of the crumbled wall. Robin was all ready on the move, engaging Two Face's men. "Looks like your little escapade is over Harvey." The Dark Knight leapt into action. A bat grappled fire into the air. Batman was zipping to the ceiling. Another bat grapple fired, this one hitting the ceiling at a point much farther away. His feet were now on a collision course with Two Face's Chest. Two face managed to grab hold of Batman's ankle and twist it as they both went tumbling down.

Robin was managing his part quite well. Not all of the goons stopped to engage in the battle. They were still loading the Mac trucks. Robin could not help but notice how droid like they were in their devotion to get those trucks loaded.

Batman rose to his feet, barely showing any sign of harm. "It's over Harvey. What ever it is you are planning, its over." Anger seeped through the gritted teeth of the Dark Knight.

"Oh my job here my be over but the real fun is just starting." Two Face wiped the dirt from his arms. "Number seventeen. Number Twelve and number Eight. Attack to the death." His voice was pure evil. He pulled a pistol from the inside of his jacket and fired three shots at Batman. The Dark Knight didn't flinch. He just kept walking towards the evil monster.

"I said it's over Harvey." Batman had Two face hoisted in the air above, holding him by the collar.

"I told you Batman, it's only just began!" Two Face scrambled around until he managed to pull a small metal device out of his pocket. He gave a salute with one hand and pressed the bright red button on the device he pulled out.

The trucks, the men and even Two Face were all gone. Batman was holding nothing but air. He took a look around the warehouse. Aside from the destruction there was no evidence that they were ever there.

"There gone! All of them just gone." Robin yelled from across the room. "I don't get it. What just happened?"

Batman motioned to Robin. "Come on, nothing else we can do here. I think tomorrow we will being paying a visit to the president of Goth-Tech. Something tells me he'll have an answer for this."

* * *


	10. Coming of Age

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with D.C. Comics or anything related to anything else I do not own. **

**Here we are at Chapter 10 - Coming of Age. Yes I know the story is called coming of age. But this chapter has a lot of growth for our young crimefighter. Again I want to thank all of you silent readers. I can see by the hits that someone is either reading the story or clicking on the chapter and then the big X at the top right of the window. Either way this has been a wonderful learning experience and hope some of you silent readers will become unsilent. **

**Only one note in this Chapter. There is another Babs/Dick scene but I really needed this one. It really moves the story in the direction I want. Sorry if they seem over done!**

**Now please enjoy the reading:**

* * *

Gotham City was like any other city. Early morning commuters hustled to their nine to five jobs. The city had one thing though that was unlike any other. Normally two grown men dressed in costumes during the morning rush would seem out of place. Batman and Robin parked the Batmobile illegally in front of the Goth-Tech building. Both entered the entrance to the towering skyscraper. A tiny brunette sat manning the main desk. The two super heroes approached the desk. "May I help you?" Robin shuddered at her annoying high pitch voice. 

Batman looked at her. His expression was blank. "We're here to see Mr. Harlen."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Does it look like we have an appointment?" His impatience was starting to show.

The tiny brunette let out a sigh, showing just how disinterested she really was. She went back to typing on her computer. "No one can see Mr. Harlen without an appointment. We don't allow unscheduled visitors."

Robin looked over at his mentor and could share in his frustration. He stepped up to the desk and turned her computer monitor towards him and swiped her keyboard.

"Hey you can't do that. Security! Security!" She reached in to swipe back but what was stopped by the gloved arm of Batman. Robin continued to type away.

"Did you find it yet?" Batman stood stiff as he let the tiny brunette tangle with arm.

Robin held up a finger indicating another second. "Almost...Almost...Got it. He's on floor twelve.

Batman lowered his arm. "Thanks ma'am, we'll show ourselves up."

"Security! Security!" The tiny brunette screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that the security guards would stop the two caped crusader's. Instead the guards just looked at each other. None of them wanted to go head to head with either of the masked men.

They could see the office door was shut. Every employee peaked their heads over their cubicles, trying to get a glance of the super hero's up close. Batman paid them no mind. He walked right into the CEO's office, knocking never occurred to him. The CEO was a young man, younger then either Batman or Robin expected.

"Uh I'll have to call you back." The young CEO kept his eye on the two men while he fumbled to hang up his phone. "To what do I owe this dubious honor of the great Batman and Robin in my office? Please won't you both take a seat? Make yourselves comfortable."

Robin headed towards a nearby leather chair. Batman took a few steps closer to the desk. "No thanks, we'll stand. I hope to make this quick." Robin had stopped himself in mid motion of sitting. Batman kept his focus on the young CEO. "Your stealth technology, how advanced is it?"

The CEO sat behind his desk and held his chin up high. "Stealth technology? I am not following you?"

The Dark Knight took a few heavy steps to stand opposite the confident CEO. "Let me refresh your memory then Mr. Harlen. Your company is secretly researching a stealth technology. One of your labs exploded a little over a month ago, and two employees assigned to that lab went missing." Batman pounded his fist on the CEO's desk. "Those missing employee's were found dead last weekend in a storage closet in that now abandoned lab. Your company released they died of unknown causes, but we both know they died of starvation." Robin gave a quick glance over to Batman. He tried not to let on that this was his first time hearing this news. "Is any of this refreshing your memory _now_ Mr. Harlen?"

The young CEO was now becoming fidgety. He slouched down in his office chair. "But how...how do you know all of this? None of that was ever publicly released." He attempted to regain his composure. "It doesn't matter. We abandoned that project after that horrible incident. So if you'll excuse me I have more important business to attend to."

Batman wasn't satisfied with his explanation. He pounded both hands on the desk and leaned in closer to the cocky CEO. "I am your more important business. Now tell me about this stealth technology and the third lab?" The Dark knight towered over the desk.

"Honestly that horrible catastrophe... we terminated the whole project. And well we like to keep any gruesome deaths out of the papers. You know bad for business." The young executive was doing his best to stay calm and collective. But it was obvious he was nervous.

Batman's black-gloved hand stretched over the desk and grabbed Harlen by the collar of his shirt and swung him over the desk. The CEO was now screaming for his life, Batman pushed him up against his office window. "I don't think you realize how important it is that we know everything your stealth technology is capable of." His tone was dark and angry.

The young CEO couldn't play the calm and collective executive anymore. "Ok Ok, I'll tell you everything. Just put me down." Batman gripped him tighter and pushed him more into the glass. "Please I beg of you."

Robin watched his mentor force the information out of the man. Something about the situation was not sitting right with the young crime fighter. "He said he'd tell you everything so why not put him down?" Robin interjected, attempting to settle the situation.

"The Dark Knight turned to his sidekick. "I'll put him down when I say so." His anger was spilling over towards Robin now. He turned his attention back to the frightened CEO. He could see on his face just how scared he truly was and tossed him back into his chair.

Harlen nervously stumbled through his desk drawers. He pulled a thick black binder out of the top right corner of his desk and slid it over to the Dark Knight. "This is it. This is all that is left of our Stealth-Warp Machine." He couldn't get the words out quick enough. He just wanted this to end. "Two weeks ago the third lab was destroyed. Whoever it was took it all. These blueprints are the only things left." The CEO looked defeated. It was obvious to Batman that he was telling truth. "We managed to keep the incident out of the media. Our lab was hidden deep in the mountains north of Gotham."

Batman took a few steps back and crossed his arms. "I think I have a good idea of who was behind the heist." The frightened CEO was no longer slouching. He looked on anxiously waiting for an answer. "The Joker and Two-Face."

Harlen sunk back into chair. "This is not good. Do you realize the destruction they can cause with that technology?" The young executive stuffed his face into his folded arms on the desk.

Batman came around the desk and stood next to the feeble CEO. "That is why we need your help. I need to know exactly what your technology is capable of."

Mr. Harlen slowly rose to feet, regaining his composure. He gave a frightful feared look at the caped crusader. "I'll do anything."

"Good. I am going to need a sealed copy of that binder and any thing else you feel would be helpful." Robin stood in shock and awe. His jaw dropped as he watched his partner. "Thanks again Mr. Harlen. Have the documents sealed and delivered to Commissioner Gordon's office in the next few hours." Batman looked over to Robin and nodded to indicate it was time to leave. "Don't worry we'll show ourselves out."

X X X X

The end of the week was nearing. Batman was spending much of his time reviewing and studying the blue prints of the Stealth -Warp Technology. Dick would spend his days visiting Barbara in the hospital and his nights were either with Selina or out on patrol with Batman. It was late and Dick sat across from Bruce at his com-station. "Haven't you looked at those blue prints enough? You may want to take a break for awhile." Dick was sifting through his email. "It's a real shame, those people dying of this virus going around Gotham. An email from GCS say's over forty lives has been claimed by the virus."

Still intently studying the blue prints, Bruce didn't even look up and acknowledge his young partner. Robin swung his chair around to face Bruce. "Damnit Bruce, where the hell your compassion? Forty people! A lot of them children. All dead!"

Bruce now turned his chair around to face the upset youth, matching his intensity. "That is sad. I am not denying that. Unfortunately there is nothing neither you nor me could do. So if I were you, I would put more thought into the issues at hand instead of sulking over circumstances we can't control. Now I don't want to hear another word about."

Dick was livid. He popped up from his station and slammed his chair into the back of Bruce's and stomped up the stairs.

"Dick!" Bruce stood up form chair and yelled like an angry father. Dick paid him no mind and continued his march up the stairs.

X X X X

Darkness filled the sky above Gotham's Suburbia. The engine to Dick's motorcycle cut off. He walked past something he never knew. The houses were simple. He knew the people that lived in them didn't have to worry about what bad guy they would have to stop on this night. They didn't have to balance two different lives while going to school and trying to lead a typical college life. He did however feel that there was one person he could turn to in the house he now stood in front off. Again the houses were what one would consider typical in suburbia. It was a two-story house with about four bedrooms and two baths with a front and back yard. Dick picked a few rocks up that he found in the shrubbery. He tossed one up at a window on the second floor. The loud crack against the glass shattered the silence that usually graced the area. Nothing happened. He tossed another rock up. A few moments passed and nothing. Then a light flicked on and Dick had to stop his third attempt in mid throw. He could see the blinds part which meant he got her attention. He began to jump around while waving his hands to let her know it was him. Finally after all the commotion the window slid open.

"Richard? Is that you?"

"Yea can I come up?"

OK, I'll be right down."

Dick stepped up on the porch and waited. His hands shoved nervously into his pockets. The door cracked open and a hand waved him in.

"Try and keep it down, Daddy just got in and is in his room."

Dick nodded to the red head and followed her up the stairs. Barbara flung herself down on her bed and Dick took the seat at the computer desk. He could tell she was surprised. He was even surprised he was here. Here on the first night she was home. "Sorry to bug you so late. I know it's your first night home." He paused and drooped his head. "You know this was a bad idea. I should just go."

Barbara quickly rose up from the bed. She did not mean to seem so eager. But she really didn't mind him being here. "Oh no, stay...really it's ok. I wasn't really sleeping anyway." She looked closer at her ex and could tell there was something bothering him. "So what's up? I know something must really be bothering you. I mean you went all 'high school' on me and threw rocks at my window?" She laughed as she finished that last sentence.

He did manage to smile with her and thinking back on it, it did seem a bit childish to throw rocks at her window. But he quickly remembered why he was here. He decided to just come clean, to just say it. "It's Bruce! Ever since he's returned from his business trip. He seems different. Or maybe he's always been the same and I'm different. I don't know."

"Whoa, this is coming from left field. I never knew you felt this way about him." She truly was interested and genuinely wanted to help. But she could not get a nagging question out of her mind. She knew she had to ask him before they continued. She glanced over at Dick and could see just how troubled he looked. She knew there was no other way around it. "Hey I am glad you felt you could confide in me about these things, but I have to ask."

She didn't even have even have to say anything. Dick all ready knew what she was going to ask. "So you want to know why I'm not going to Selina about this? To be honest I would feel weird discussing anything about Bruce with her."

"But why?" Barbara still was not quite following him.

"Er...um." Dick rubbed the back of his head and started to mumble. "They use to go out."

"What! I mean wow! Does Bruce know about you two? I mean that could be---"

Dick cut right in. "Yea he knows about us. I mean...He knows about Selina. But I don't think that's it. We had a talk about that all ready and aside from the lecture he tried to give me, it went ok." After telling someone about all of this, Dick was starting to calm down and feel better. He was relieved at how opened minded Barbara was being.

Barbara sat on her bed just listening. She knew that was the best medicine for something like this.

"I really don't think it's that though. Everyone always tells me how much I remind them of Bruce. Before now I would take that as a compliment. But recently he has been so cold, so distant and just so damn uninvolved in the world around him. All I know is that I don't want to be that kind of man." His head dropped into his hand and he just rubbed his face in frustration.

The bruised red head took a good long look at the man sitting in her chair. She knew this was not the same boy she went out with. She could see the growth. "Listen to yourself Dick. You're not him. The mere fact that you see the difference proves that you're not."

Dick did admire the simple logic in her response. He wondered if she knew the whole truth if she would give him the same answer. "You're right. Maybe I'm not like him right now. But he has taken me under his wing. I'm being groomed to one day take his place. Do you know what that means?" His tone was becoming anxious. Of course she couldn't truly understand what that meant.

"Yes, that means that you will run a fortune 500 company one day and lead an extravagant life and have hundreds of women begging to marry you. Dick I know you. I know you won't let yourself get swept up in all of that."

If only she knew the truth he thought. If only she knew that he would one day be Batman. Then what would she think. He knew he could handle everything she named. He was never impressed with high society. That was one thing he was glad he got from Bruce. He lifted his head and looked into her emerald green eyes and remembered just how great a person she has always been. He thought about just coming clean. Just telling her everything. Then she would understand why he always had to disappear, why he couldn't go to certain family functions with her. She would know everything. But he did not. He knew he couldn't bare her that burden.

"Hey come here." Barbara patted the empty space next to her on the edge of her bed. Dick retreated from his chair and casually slid into the empty space. "Look you're being too hard on yourself. You'll be fine. You always seem to land on your feet."

Dick slouched. "That's just it Babs. What if I don't want to do any of this? No one has ever asked me if this is what I want. Everyone has just assumed that because I am Bruce's heir that I want to take over when he is gone."

"What is it that you want then?" Barbara inched a little closer to him. Dick again was so awestruck at how she seems to say the right things or ask the right questions. For a few moments he forgot her question and thought about her. He could not believe that here she was on her first night home from hospital; after being raped that she would show so much concern. Not once did try to change the subject onto herself.

Perhaps Dick didn't realize that his problems were a distraction for Barbara. Perhaps he was not yet aware of how she was dealing with her own pain. Either way he was glad she was here. Dick ran his fingers through his hair and thought about her question. No one ever asked him that before. "I don't know, that's just it. All I do know is that I don't want to become like Bruce."

"I don't that will happen." He wondered why she seemed so sure about him, when he himself didn't feel that confident. And even though she didn't know the whole truth, he believed her when she said that.

He turned his head to again look her in the eyes. "Why...why are you doing this?" He was sincere and also very curious.

She sat there for a few moments and pondered the question. "Well, I could ask you the same thing?"

"Yea but I asked you first?"

She shied her head away and giggled. Dick leaned closer in. "What? What's so funny?"

She turned her eyes back on him and her shimmering red hair flowed over her shoulder. "I'd tell you but you'd laugh at me."

"No, I'm serious I want to know why you are being so nice and friendly to me?"

She locked into his eyes and flicked her hair back behind her shoulder. "It just feels like something I should so. It's also something I want to do. I mean we may not have worked as lovers but I get this feeling that you belong in my life. I can't explain it, it's just a feeling." She noticed him smirking. "See I was being serious, why are you laughing?"

His hand reached out and patted her knee. "No, I'm not really. I am smiling because I have that same feeling."

She rolled her beautiful green eyes at him.

"I'm serious Babs. That first night I came to visit you in the hospital. I was so nervous. I wasn't even sure if you would want me there. I remember opening that door and seeing you lying there like you were. And that's when I knew. I knew I was supposed to be here for you. Crazy uh?"

Both sat there looking at each other, realizing just how honest they had just been with each other.

Dick finally broke the silence. "Well, I guess I should let you try and get some sleep."

"Yeah I guess I should try and get to bed."

Both walked down stairs to the front door. Dick stopped in the doorway and turned to face the woman he could now call a true friend. "Thanks"

Barbara smiled back. "Anytime Dick."

His jawed dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "Hey, that's the first time you used that name for me." He was initially shocked but now he almost felt a little disappointed.

Barbara however was still smiling. "Well, that is what all of your friend call you, right?"

"Well yea, it's just weird to hear you say."

She gave him a friendly shove out the door. "Now move it buster, before my dad thinks you're a trespasser."

Dick returned the friendly smile and lightly jogged back to his motorcycle that was parked a few houses up.

X X X X

The next day Dick woke up early. He looked over at his clock and it was almost ten o'clock in the morning. After a quick shower he grabbed a quick bite to eat and headed down to the batcave to check up on emails and news. While chomping down his crunch berries he skimmed through his email. He doubled clicked the one that caught his eye.

Subject: Breaking News - GCN.

Gotham City - New reports are in that indicate the virus now known as the 'unknown virus' have claimed the lives of over two hundred citizens of Gotham. An epidemic that first seem to only harm young children has now spread into adults. And because the cause of the virus is unknown, city officials have not went into detail about the severity of the situation and how far away from a cure they are. Deputy Major Harold Ranken told GCN that the cities best people are working on a solution as we speak. For other news click here: www.GothamCityNews.gotham.

The young crime fighter leaned back in his chair, consuming the ugly reality of this sickness. He reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone and used speed dial.

"Yes Dick, what is it? I am about to go into a very important meeting." Dick could tell Bruce was not in the best of moods.

"The virus Bruce. Over two hundred people have all ready died from it! I just think---"

"Dick now is not the time." Bruce paused for a moment to calm his tone. "Look I know you are concerned and you're not wrong to be. It's just we have other things we have to take care of. I am sure if we were needed for something of this nature Commissioner Gordon would have all ready contacted us about it. Now look I have to go. Do me a favor and look over the stealth file I sent to you. See if there is anything you can add to it."

Dick flipped his phone shut and squeezed the phone until his knuckles were white. "GOD DAMN STEALTH TECHNOLOGY!" He threw the phone at his com-station. "There is something else going on!"

The hum of the motorcycle engine roared through the streets of Gotham as Robin zipped through traffic. He knew it was time to act. And he knew the one man he had to see if he wanted to answers.

The Commissioner sat at his desk busily filling out paper work. Physically showing just how overwhelmed he was. A cool wind smacked him in the face. He stopped what he was doing and looked around his office. "Who's there?" He saw nothing in the room. The shades on the window swayed back and forth. He sunk back into his chair and took a deep breath. He was then suddenly tapped on the shoulder from behind. He practically jumped from his chair. On instinct alone he threw a punch but the assailant quickly stopped it.

"Whoa easy there Commissioner. It's Robin." The young super hero released his grip of the old man's fist.

"I really hate when you two do that." The commissioner stepped out from behind his desk and eagerly paced his office.

"Uh Commissioner, did I catch you at a bad time?" Robin leaned himself against a near by bookshelf.

The stressed man continued to pace his office. "No No, not at all. Mind if we take this conversation to the roof. I could use a smoke."

Robin propped himself up. "No not at all. I didn't know you smoked. You know those things can kill you."

"Yea I know, you sound like my daughter. She is always on my case about them."

They both climbed the stairwell to the rooftop. Commissioner Gordon headed to the edge of building and lit up a cigarette. "So what is it I can help you with? Any news on Two-Face?"

Robin trailed behind and found himself curiously examining the bat signal. "I've never seen it during the day. It looks so old and used." Robin ran his gloved finger through the dust. "Looks like it needs to be cleaned." Gordon was long into his cigarette and again pacing. Robin stopped his fascination with the bat light. "No, nothing yet. Batman is working on some leads. But I actually came here to ask you about something else. What do you know about the virus? It seems to be slowly killing off the city."

The commissioner was frantic, he took another long drag of his cigarette and paced even faster, glancing up at Robin. "So you've noticed. Unfortunately we have no idea what is causing it. People are just dying and we can't stop it. Every autopsy shows up negative. It's like their dying of natural causes."

"Yea well something isn't right commissioner. I need you send me everything you have on this. There is more to this than just people getting sick."

The old man flicked his cigarette to the ground. "Sure I'll send it. But I've had my top doctors and scientist's looking at everything. I don't know what you'll find."

"Thanks commissioner. You'll be the first to know if I do find anything."

The commissioner turned around to return the thanks but Robin was all ready gone. Swinging down from a grappling hook he called for his motorcycle on his utility belt and landed right on the seat. With a couple revs of the engine he disappeared into the busy traffic.

* * *

Sorry for the time inbetween posting's I am trying to get better at being more consistant. 


	11. A Long FortyEight Hours

Here it is Chapter 11 - A long 48 hours.

This chapter is short but sweet. I tried a lot of new stuff. I attempted first person for the first time. Please feel free to let me know if I utterly stunk up the joint!

One quick note:There is a scene involving email address's and fanfic would not let me post something with the'at' symbol. But I feel when you come to the email part you willunderstand what I was trying to do.

Oh almost forgot. I do not own anything about DC or anything else that I may have to say I do not own.

* * *

**11:00pm Sunday**

Flickering lights from the television reflected off of Bruce's eyes. He sat slumped in his recliner, exhausted from several sleepless nights. He clicked on the nightly news and felt himself drift to sleep.

"Our top storyof the night takes us straight into downtown Gotham. Five well known banks were robbed minutes ago…"

He struggled to stay awake. Something as trivial as a couple of crazies going on a bank robbing spree was something he felt the police were well equipped to handle themselves.

"Though these were no ordinary robberies. All the banks involved reported there were no forced entries and the vaults were found completely empty with no sign of a break-in. A security guard was quoted as saying 'It was like someone popped in and out of the vault like magic."

The recliner shook and was suddenly empty.

**2:30am Monday**

There's always a fine line a vigilante crime fighter walks, one between upholding justice through the law and upholding justice through any means necessary. Up until now I have always thought I have walked that line quite well. As I stand atop the roof of Gotham Center for Disease and Virus Control preparing to break in, I wonder if I have crossed this line, if there ever really was one. I know there is something in this lab that will help saves hundreds, if not thousands of lives. This is one of those times I have to do whatever it takes. But a part of me wonders if I would arrest a simple thug if he were about to break into this lab? Probably, but this has to be done. Besides who have I actually sworn any oaths too? Not to the city and surely not to Batman. Nope, it's an oath I have sworn to myself the day I decided to wear this mask and become Robin. Even though I am technically breaking the law, I must remind myself this is for truth and justice.

I slip into an open vent on top of the roof. It's my usual choice for a quiet entrance. After a few twist and turns in the tight air vents I lower myself into a hallway. A list of doctors is posted on the wall next to me. I scroll down the list and see the name I am looking for. I head to room 712 – Dr. Skylar. I am about to turn the corner right before the office when I hear whistling. I hurry into the closest unlocked door. I can see through the blinds that it's just the nightly security guard making his rounds. I lean back into the darkness as he walks by almost stumbling over a table in the room. My hands falls into some open boxes on the table. I pull my hands out along with some of the contents in the box. I can't help but smirk. I am holding Condoms. They would have come in handy last night. The guard is long gone and I quietly exit the room. I turn down another hall and I finally find room 712. The door is unlocked. I let myself in and look around the room. One would think the head doctor in charge of this 'unknown virus' would be a little more organized. Papers were scattered everywhere on the desk. Blankets draped and covered the couch on the other side of the office. Looks like the doc has spent many nights at work. I search through the mess on the desk and notice a picture frame standing in the mess. It holds a picture of a little boy in a little league baseball uniform. He looks so happy.

"Look…take whatever you want. Just don't hurt me!"

Now why didn't I see her before? I look over at the couch and notice the blankets are now on the floor, feeling like an idiot for not noticing her. "No, I'm not here to harm anyone. Don't you know who I am?"

"No sorry, should I? I mean you look like some punk kid in tights?"

It was then I knew this woman wasn't from around here. "My name is Robin." I was hoping to see some sign of recognition. Still I could see she didn't know. "You know Batman and Robin? Caped Crusades? Defenders of Gotham?"

"Oh, now I have heard you. You're Batman's helper, right?"

I made a mental note to get out of Batman's shadow. "So who are you?" I can see she let her guard down.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Doctor Debra Skylar from Jump City."

"Wow you're so…"

"Young? Yea, I get that a lot actually, don't feel bad." She was a lot younger and lot more attractive than I had expected

"All the way from Jump City huh? I remember reading that they have an opening for super heroes out there. Thought about it, but I just can't see myself living the west coast lifestyle." Why was I feeling the need to make small talk? Did I always naturally flirt with good-looking woman? I had to get myself refocused.

"Yea Gotham is definitely different. So can I ask why you have decided to break into my office in the middle of the night?"

Good, she was making it easy for me to get back on point. "What can you tell me about this 'unknown virus'?"

"Just what you have heard on the news. It's killed hundreds and we're not sure what's causing it."

As a well-known crime fighter I often take for granted that people automatically feel a need to trust and usually spill the beans right away when it comes to stuff like this. But she was giving me the press-released statement. I knew there was more. "Look I know you have to keep your work private but I am truly trying to help. I believe this virus was caused by something man-made. This is no accident." I couldn't tell right away if she thought I was crazy or agreeing with me. She just kind of stared at me. Perhaps she was trying to get a feel for my intentions.

"You do seem like you're trying to help. Besides if you were going to kill me, you would have done it by now. But what I am about to tell you, you did not hear it from me." I was glad to see she trusted me. "You're right, this virus was no accident. Each living person has DNA and RNA right?" I just nodded my head, anxiously waiting to see where this was going. "Well they determine what order our amino acids are put together. This virus is altering the amino acids and in some cases its completely destroying them."

She can tell I am not quite following where she going with this. I thought I was a good biology student. Should have stayed awake in classmore often. "So what exactly happens when these acids are altered or destroyed?"

"I guess science is not a prerequisite for crime fighting?"

"Nope, I haven't got that far in super hero school." Again I was flirting with her without even trying. I am just glad Selina isn't here to witness this.

"Ok, well let me simplify this for you. This virus is altering our DNA and causing the amino acids to stop producing the necessary proteins needed to build and maintain human cells. With no cells comes no life. Thus we die."

"Wow, that's heavy stuff. Who would be insane enough to make something that does that?"

"Exactly! And that's why we are stumped. We know why people are dying but we do not know what's causing the change in DNA. And that means we don't know howto reverse the effects."

"Right and without knowing what's causing this virus, there is no way to tell how long one has to live once infected. This is serious stuff Doc!"

"You catch on quick!"

"Thanks, but I have one last question. Earlier you said you agree with me that this virus was no accident. What makes you agree with me?"

"Ah, this is where it gets a little weird. Even though we are unsure of what the actual trigger is for the virus, we are pretty sure we know what's not causing it. We have ruled out anything biological. Meaning its not something a living species is carrying."

I was a bit skeptical. I knew this was confirming my theory but I needed more than just a hunch if I was to convince Batman that there is more to this than just people getting sick.

"Don't look at me like that. I am not the crazy one here. Oh I forgot I have to simplify it for you. Anything your body makes naturally will always leave a trace in your blood. No matter what it is. None of our victims had any trace of anything deadly in them. It's almost like the virus goes in and after its done killing its out. We suspect it's something chemically made but again we haven't really been able to prove that either."

I had heard enough. I wasn't sure if I should be happy that my suspicions were correct or deeply sad because they were correct. Either way we should have been on this sooner. I turned away from her and headed for the door.

"Hey! Wait!" I stop and look back. "Will I see you again?"

"Oh I am sure we'll be in touch. This virus could get much worse and I'm going to need someone on the inside to help me. I can count on you, right?"

"Of course. I want to solve this as much as you do."

I left the way I came in and headed straight home. I needed time to sleep on this and digest this new information.

**11:45am Monday**

'You've got mail'. Barbara plopped herself down onto her computer desk and sipped on her diet cola. Her spirits were high and she was in an unusually good mood. Her first full week home was not nearly as bad as she expected. She sifted through her emails.

_CHammonds1.Gotham.GSU Subject: Hey Barbara!_

_CHammonds1.Gotham.GSU Subject: Where have you been?_

_CHammonds1.Gotham.GSU Subject: What did I do?_

_RGrayson4.Gotham.GSUSubject: Re:Lunch? _

_CHammonds1.Gotham.GSU Subject: Fine!_

_CHammonds1.Gotham.GSU Subject: This isn't funny!_

"Nope nothing but junk…Oh wait, here is one from Dick. She deleted the rest of the emails in her inbox and took another sip of her cola. She doubled on Dick's email.

_Subject: Lunch?_

_Time: 4:27am_

_From: RGrayson4.gotham.GSU (Richard Grayson)_

_To: BGordon23 (Barbara Gordon)_

_Hey,_

_Your last email sounded pretty serious! I just hope the favor is something I can come through on. And of course I can do lunch, anything for a friend right? All right well it's late and I need some sleep. I am free all afternoon tomorrow. Well I guess later today huh? LOL. Just give me a call when you want to meet up._

_Dick._

She leaned back in her chair. She was truly amazed at how accessible Dick had been lately. With one simple phone call she now had plans to meet him for lunch. She threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, not bothering with any makeup. She knew there was no reason to try and impress him anymore. It was no longer about that. Her light heartedness mood made it seem as if she were almost floating down the stairs. When she made to the bottom she noticed her dad sitting in his easy chair reading the paper. "Hey daddy, you don't have to work today?"

Commissioner Gordon folded his paper back. "Oh I do. Just not until later. You know I have to keep the night shift on their toes." He dropped his paper to his side. "You certainly seem to be floating on air today. Glad to see you in such high spirits." He was very happy to see that she was not only physically better but emotionally just as well.

The unusually happy red head stood now at the hallway entrance. "Yep things are getting a lot better. I mean I still have some nightmares. But all in all I am feeling great."

He couldn't help but smile. Her resolve during such a trying ordeal was remarkable. "So, where are you off to?"

"Just meeting Dick for lunch. There's this new Vietnamese place he keeps ranting about." She said causally.

"You know pumpkin, for a young man like Dick to stand by your side during your…" He could not find the will to say it. As much as he dealt with rape cases everyday at work, he still could not bring himself to say what had happened to his daughter. "Well…. whenever he pops the question, he'll have my blessing."

Barbara wasn't sure if she should cry or laugh. She then realized that through this whole ordeal she never did explain to her dad that she and Dick were no longer going out and were just friends. "Well dad I don't think you will have to worry about that." She started off telling him in high spirits but she definitely lost some of her bravado when she finished telling him.

"Ah well I didn't expect it to be anytime soon. I just meant that he is a young man of great character."

"There's no denying that. But daddy I think you should know that Dick and me are just friends now." She could see him growing concerned and a bit agitated. "Oh no daddy it's not what you think. We broke up long before I was raped." Both of them cringed at the mention of the word rape, but Barbara knew she would have to face the reality of the situation if she ever wanted to move on. "It's kind of a long story, but know that things are great between us." He gave a kind of' 'are you sure look'. "Yes, I swear things are actually somewhat better with us."

The grayed hair man slowly rose from his easy chair and embraced his daughter. He trusted her and what she was doing. "I'm just glad to see you two handling everything like adults." She returned the hug. "Now go on get out of here. Don't let your old man make you late for your lunch date.

"Thanks Daddy!"

**8:30pm Monday**

"You know Dick, I just don't get it. You say there's nothing going on between you two but then you conveniently forgot to mention that you had lunch with her again this afternoon." Selina was looking like her usual elegant self, her blond hair bounced off her shoulders as she questioned Dick.

Dick sat there trying to finish his dinner. He waved to the server for another drink. He focused his attention back to the angry blond. He knew he didn't purposely forget to tell Selina. It just never came up. He let her go on for another couple of minutes before finally giving her the 'are you done yet' look.

She definitely noticed the look. "It's obvious you don't care how I feel on this." She threw her shoulders back waiting for a response.

"What do you want me to say? I didn't tell you about lunch because well there was nothing to tell. I mean you say that you trust me and now you are getting all crazy on me, what gives?" He gulped down his drink that the server just moments ago set down.

Selina reached for hers. "I'm sorry Dick. It's just that I don't like sharing. And I feel like I'm sharing you with that bitch!"

"Don't call her that!" He slammed his glass violently down on the table and leaned in closer. "She has been through a lot recently and I don't appreciate you calling her names that she doesn't deserve. "

Selina was taken back by the sudden assertiveness he was showing. She was the one usually making the demands. She wasn't quite sure what to think of this new Dick, but she let the issue drop.

Dinner passed with polite conversation, neither of them really discussing anything important. Dick stood next to Selina by the curbside. It was a cool brisk night and Selina looked cold but Dick ignored her. When they were finally able to hail a taxi, Dick helped Selina into the cab but did not follow behind her. "Aren't you getting in?"

"Look I have to go take care of a few things. I'll call you, ok?" Dick didn't wait for her response. He shut the cab door and pounded the roof to let the driver know he could go. He reached into his pocket and made a phone call to a good friend. "Hey what's going on? Remember what you asked me earlier today? Well we should start now. Meet me at 32nd and Birch in thirty minutes."

**4:45am Tuesday**

It waslate and Robin sat at his com-station going through his daily logs. It had been a long forty-eight hours and he was ready to shut things down and head to bed. Just as he closed his last program he heard a loud rumble. "Looks like Bruce had a long night as well." Robin was now completely shut down and decided to wait for his friend. The engine to the Batmobile cut off and Batman stepped out. "Hey Bruce, long night huh?" Dick was expecting some sarcastic joke but instead he received nothing.

"Where have you been?" Batman gritted his teeth and headed to the vault that held the bat suits. "I had Two-Face on the run. It would have been nice to have you there with me."

Robin knew why he wasn't there and thought it would be a good time to bring up the virus, but wanted to first hear about Two-Face. "So what happened?"

"Two-Face is using the Stealth-Warp technology to rob banks. He robbed five banks on Sunday night and tonight I located where he was and it was a massive car chase. Like I said, it would have been nice to have you there."

"Wow, so he got away?" Robin knew Bruce was pissed at him but he was trying not to go down that road.

"Yes, after a thirty minute chase, he drove into a small abandoned warehouse and blew it up. The police are convinced he didn't make it out alive, but I know he escaped during the chaos." Batman turned and headed to the locker room, Robin was still following and listening. "So are you going to tell me what has been so damn important that you weren't there when I needed you?"

"It just so happens I was following up on a hunch of my own and I turned out to be right." Robin quickly lost his edge when he remembered what he was right about. "You know that virus you keep telling me ignore? Well it turns out I was right."

"I never said ignore, I just said there are others things that we should be putting our focus on." Batman was on the defense.

"Well it turns out the virus is a man-made virus. That means there is some psycho causing all these deaths and last I checked that means that's something we should focus on." His edge was back. With every word he was becoming angrier.

"This isn't good." Batman understood the severity of the situation.

Robin was now livid. "That's it! That's all you have to say. No 'I'm sorry Dick'? You were right and I was wrong?"

"You went against my orders and then went behind my back to get this information and you want an apology?" Batman was becoming angry now.

"You know this isn't the army and you're not my commander. Since when do you give orders any? I thought we were a team! This is fucked up."

Batman grabbed Robin on the shoulder and shook him. "You look here, don't you ever use that type of language with me ----"

"Don't you ever touch me again! You are fucked up! Did you hear me? Fucked up!" Robin threw down his mask and walked away. Bruce just stood there and watched.

* * *

Wow the drama continues. And please remember I keep my posting updates on my profile. I have been pretty good at keeping up. Well at least for the past couple of chapters. I must let everyone know that it will now average about two weeks between postings! 


End file.
